Our Reality
by Bebec
Summary: POST 2x13. La lumière attire les ténèbres...Et inversement. Lucifer parviendra-t-il à rester loin de sa lumière...à rester loin de Chloé ? Deckerstar. (EN PAUSE)
1. Adieu

_Bonsoiiiirrrrr_

 _Voici le premier chapitre de cette nouvelle histoire! Ne vous inquiétez pas : les autres ne sont pas mis de côté pour autant !_

 _Donc...histoire qui suit les événements de l'épisode 13. Ne pas lire si vous ne l'avez pas encore vu !_

 _J'ai déjà plusieurs chapitres en tête._

 _J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira en tout cas !_

 _Une bonne lecture ! :))))))_

* * *

 **ADIEU**

* * *

Un vide.

Voilà ce qu'il éprouvait en regardant autour de lui. Un vide immense...autour de lui. En lui. Une cassure. La fin de quelque chose. Quelque chose qui avait tellement d'importance...tellement de valeur. Tellement de sens.

Tout cela...réduit à néant.

Lucifer laissa échapper un soupir. Un soupir voilant une émotion plus grande. Plus incontrôlable. Une émotion à laquelle Lucifer ne souhaitait pas céder. Pas maintenant. Pas tout de suite. Il fit glisser le long drap blanc sur tout le surface du piano, couvrant le bois noir lustré de ce tissu terne et sans vie.

 _Mort._

Lucifer se sentait...mort. Il respirait. Bougeait. Pensait. Et pourtant...il avait l'impression que son âme avait été aspirée...anéantie. Linda n'avait ramené qu'une enveloppe inerte de l'Enfer. Une épave. Un homme...Le Diable...brisé. Par les êtres les plus proches de lui. Ceux qui étaient censés l'aimer. Le soutenir. Sa mère...Son Père...Tous...Même Chloé. Tous l'avaient manipulés. Tous s'étaient moqués de lui. Une fois de plus. Une fois de trop.

Il en avait assez.

Assez.

Assez de tout ces petits jeux mesquins. Assez de mensonges. Assez de promesses.

 _Assez._

Il caressa doucement la surface du drap blanc recouvrant dorénavant le piano, caressant les vestiges de sa vie ici. Les possibilités vécues ici. Les déceptions. Les joies. Les espoirs. Caressant tout ce que cet endroit lui avait offert...et tout ce qu'il lui avait arraché.

Cet endroit qui lui avait amené Chloé...Et qui la lui enlevait.

 _Chloé..._

Penser à elle éveillait en lui une douleur sourde et une haine profonde. Pas envers elle. Envers eux. Envers _ **L** ui_. Et envers lui-même. Chloé n'avait été qu'un pion. Tout comme lui. Tout comme son frère. Lucifer sourit doucement, d'un sourire las. Il trouvait cela assez ironique...Le monde entier le voyait comme le manipulateur originel...Lui...Un _manipulateur_. Quelle idiotie...Lucifer aurait pu apprendre beaucoup de ce côté-là avec ses parents. Il s'éloigna du piano, déambulant lentement entre les meubles recouverts du même drap blanc terne. Déambulant sur les restes épars de sa vie terrestre. Déambulant sur son âme.

Il voulait partir. Il _devait_ partir.

Rester ici n'était plus envisageable. Insupportable. Tant par la vérité sur lui et Chloé que par son tourment vécu dans le monde souterrain. Il s'arrêta non loin du balcon, fixant d'un regard tourmenté l'espace entre lui et le piano. Cet espace où s'était tenu Uriel. Cet espace de torture. Cet espace de culpabilité.

 _La paix est là..._

Vraiment ? Pour qui ? Lui ? Lucifer en doutait. La paix lui était interdite depuis toujours. Cette paix ne lui était pas forcément destinée...Il s'agissait peut-être de celle de Chloé. Lui apporter la paix. La salvation. Une salvation qui ne viendrait que par son propre retrait. Lucifer expira doucement, une profonde fatigue venant soudain assaillir chaque muscle, chaque cellule de son corps. Il ne pouvait plus rester ici. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Il était fatigué. Fatigué de toute cette mascarade.

De cette bataille incessante. De ces souvenirs factices, faussés.

 _" Je ne suis pas venue pour une enquête. Je suis venue pour vous...J'ai pensé que vous pourriez avoir besoin d'une amie..."_

 _" Malgré toutes vos bizarreries...J'aime vraiment travailler avec vous!"_

 _" J'imagine que nous formons une bonne équipe, après tout..."_

 _" Nous parlerons...plus tard...d'accords ? "_

Lucifer déglutit difficilement, un nœud tenace obstruant soudainement l'intérieur de sa gorge. Tout n'était donc qu'un mensonge ? Tous ces gestes...toutes ces discussions...tous ces moments... _Tout_...Un simple mensonge ? Y-avait-il seulement une seule chose...un seul instant _vrai_ ? Non...Rien n'était vrai. Ces émotions qui étreignaient son cœur à cet instant précis...étaient-elles réelles ? Ou juste une énième manipulation divine ? Lucifer ne savait plus. Tout ce qu'il savait...c'était la nécessité de quitter cet endroit. _La_ quitter. S'éloigner. La laisser vivre sa vie sans aucune manipulation céleste. La laisser décider. Lui laisser le choix. Un choix qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

Lucifer se dirigea lentement vers l'ascenseur. Il éteignit les lumières, plongeant la pièce dans les ténèbres...ténèbres partiellement illuminées par la lampe de l'ascenseur. Des ténèbres qui le renvoyèrent à sa propre noirceur. Une noirceur qu'il ne souhaitait pas lui infliger. Elle qui n'était que Lumière. C'était assez logique, d'une certaine manière. Les ténèbres attirent la Lumière et inversement. Que lui et Chloé se sentent poussés l'un vers l'autre apparaissait comme logique. Une manipulation _sensée_.

Lucifer entra dans la cabine étroite, les portes se refermant doucement sur lui.

Se refermant sur Lucifer Morningstar : propriétaire excentrique du Lux et consultant occasionnel pour le LAPD.

* * *

Il marcha doucement vers sa voiture, le souffle frais de la brise du soir venant chatouiller l'arrière de sa nuque. Il ouvrit la portière et jeta un dernier coup d'œil en direction du Lux avant de s'asseoir au volant, refermant d'un coup sec la portière. Il sentit son portable vibrer fortement contre sa cuisse et soupira. Il sortit l'appareil de sa poche, sa main se crispant autour à la lecture du nom sur l'écran lumineux.

Chloé...Un message de Chloé.

Pas un message...Son centième message vocal...

Lucifer déglutit, ses doigts serrant davantage le portable contre sa paume moite. Il porta l'appareil à son oreille, l'étreinte inconfortable autour de son cœur s'accentuant un peu plus. Après un premier "bip" aigu, la voix douce de l'inspectrice retentit...une voix qui fit vaciller toute sa détermination. Un bref instant.

" **_Hé...C'est encore moi. Message 337!_ ** ", plaisanta-t-elle maladroitement.

Une plaisanterie maladroite qui fit naître un léger sourire sur les lèvres de Lucifer. Une émotion inconfortable émergea au fond de lui et prit un peu plus d'ampleur à chaque syllabe prononcée par la jeune femme.

 ** _" Je suis horrible, pas vrai ? Mais...C'est que...Vous n'êtes pas passé me prendre, ni ne répondez à mes appels, alors...J'arrive."_**

Effectivement.

Elle arrivait.

Lucifer aperçut un peu plus loin, dans la rue sombre et déserte, la voiture de fonction de l'inspectrice. Elle se gara en face du Lux. Lucifer ne bougea pas. Il resta là, assis dans sa voiture...caché par la pénombre...le téléphone toujours contre son oreille, observant Chloé sortir de sa voiture et avancer vers l'entrée du Lux. Elle paraissait rétablie, sa démarche nettement plus alerte quoiqu'un peu nerveuse. Elle regarda autour d'elle, ses cheveux blonds balayés par la brise fraîche. Lucifer enregistra dans son esprit chaque trait, chaque mimique, chaque geste propre à la jeune femme...écoutant avec émotion la fin du message. Ces dernières paroles qui accompagnèrent les mouvements de Chloé...qui l'amenèrent à ouvrir la porte d'entrée du Lux, sous le regard troublé de Lucifer.

 ** _"Alors, cachez les strip-teaseuses ! "_** , plaisanta-t-elle une fois encore, un long silence suivant cette blague approximative.

Un silence durant lequel Chloé passa la porte d'entrée. Cette porte qui se referma derrière elle. Cette porte qui conclut ce message.

 ** _"...J'espère que vous allez bien...Okay...Au revoir..."_**

Lucifer entendit vaguement le "bip" final agresser son tympan, mettant quelques secondes à abaisser le portable, son regard sombre toujours obstinément fixé en direction de cette porte. Il détourna enfin le regard, fixant sans réellement le voir le téléphone entre ses mains. Ses mains tremblantes. Tout comme le reste de son corps. Il prit une profonde inspiration et jeta le portable un peu plus loin dans la rue. Il ne devait pas laisser une trace. Un seul indice sur l'endroit où il allait. Il ne le savait pas lui-même.

Mais avoir Chloé à sa poursuite...ne ferait que rendre les choses plus difficiles. Pour lui. Et pour elle.

Lucifer démarra le moteur de la voiture, lançant un dernier regard en direction du Lux. En direction de Chloé. Un regard qui sembla durer une éternité.

" Au revoir...Chloé...", murmura-t-il, sa voix rendue rauque par l'émotion ou par ce nœud au fond de sa gorge.

Au revoir.

Ce mot n'était pas assez fort pour définir cette séparation. Le mot approprié était...

 _Adieu..._

* * *

 ** _A suivre..._**

* * *

 _Verdict ? Bon ? Pas bon ?_


	2. Elle est en vie

_Bonsoir :)_

 _ne vous inquiétez pas je n'ai pas oublié le prochain chapitre de Devilish New Year (j'avais juste un peu plus d'inspiration pour cette fanfic ce soir) ! Ça va venir !_

 _Voici donc la suite : triste à souhait bien évidemment !_

 _Une très bonne lecture XD_

 _Reviews gracieusement acceptés !_

* * *

 **ELLE EST EN VIE...ELLE VA BIEN...**

* * *

 _Plus vite, plus vite, plus vite !_

Lucifer poussa sans ménagement les personnes qui lui barraient la route, celles-ci laissant échapper une exclamation outrée sur son passage. Tant pis. Il n'en avait cure. Il devait avancer. Se hâter. Pourquoi n'avançait-il pas plus vite ? Chacun de ses pas...chacune de ses foulées...étaient anormalement lentes. Comme s'il se débattait dans des sables mouvants. Lucifer devait pourtant avancer. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Peut-être l'était-ce déjà...

 _Non..._

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de douter maintenant. Pas après tout cela. Il était encore temps. Il pouvait encore la sauver. Il avait la formule. _Enfin._ Tout ce qui lui restait à faire, c'était avancer et rejoindre rapidement la chambre. Seulement la rejoindre et donner la formule. Il pouvait le faire.

Il _devait_ le faire.

Lucifer continua à avancer, chaque nouvelle enjambée plus lente que les précédentes, ses chaussures profondément encastrées sur le sol blanc de l'hôpital. Il tira sur ses muscles douloureux, luttant contre la fatigue de son corps et de son esprit. Il ne pouvait se permettre aucune faiblesse. Il arriverait à cette maudite chambre, coûte que coûte. Il bouscula une autre personne devant lui, cette dernière criant après lui alors qu'il poursuivait sa route chancelante. Rien n'avait plus d'importance. Uniquement cette chambre. Uniquement cette formule. Lucifer soupira de soulagement en apercevant la dite-chambre au fond du couloir. Il y était arrivé. Il avait réussi. Il laissa échapper une exclamation rauque : un mélange d'épuisement et de soulagement emplissant l'entièreté de son corps. Il courut – toujours avec une lenteur insupportable – jusqu'à la porte grande ouverte de la chambre convoitée. Cette porte ouverte...qui paraissait attendre sa venue. Son retour.

Lucifer s'appuya sur le chambranle, à bout de forces et couvert de sueur. Il reprit un instant son souffle et risqua un coup d'œil inquiet à l'intérieur de la pièce. Pourquoi y avait-il autant de personnes autour de son lit ? Que se passait-il ? Il ouvrit la bouche, souhaitant attirer l'attention sur lui...les prévenir qu'il avait enfin la solution. Rien ne vint. Aucun son ne daigna sortir de sa bouche à part sa respiration rauque et irrégulière, tout comme les battements de son cœur. Il entra dans la chambre, s'éloignant de la porte d'une démarche incertaine, écartant sans ménagement les médecins lui barrant une fois encore le passage.

Pourquoi restaient-ils tous autour de ce lit ?

Il écarta d'un coup d'épaule une infirmière et posa son regard sur le lit, son cœur manquant un battement.

 _Non...Ce n'est pas possible...Ça ne se peut pas..._

Il approcha une main tremblante vers la joue de Chloé, agrippant avec force de l'autre main le rebord froid et métallique du lit où elle était étendue. Immobile. Beaucoup trop immobile. Il caressa doucement sa joue, espérant par ce simple geste éveiller la jeune femme. Obtenir un quelconque signe de vie. Un espoir. Quelque chose.

 _Rien._

Uniquement le signal aigu et incessant de son électro-encéphalogramme plat. Uniquement la mort. Lucifer posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'inspectrice, la secouant doucement d'abord pour ensuite accentuer sa poigne autour de cette épaule froide et immobile. Comme le reste de son corps. Lucifer sentit sa respiration s'accélérer jusqu'à devenir erratique alors qu'il se retournait vivement vers les médecins anormalement stoïques derrière lui.

" _ **AIDEZ-LA ! QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS ATTENDEZ ?! J'AI LA FORMULE !**_ " , hurla-t-il, en proie à une panique sourde qui glaçait chaque centimètre de son corps.

Il adressa des regards désespérés aux médecins et infirmières présents, ceux-ci se contentant de le fixer d'un regard vide. Ils ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce. Lucifer ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Pourquoi n'essayaient-ils pas de la sauver ?

 _Pourquoi...?_

" Je savais que je ne pouvais pas vous faire confiance..."

Lucifer se retourna vers la porte, apercevant Dan près de celle-ci. Ce dernier le toisait avec froideur, une haine sans limite se lisant dans ses yeux.

" Comment ai-je pu penser un seul instant que la vie de Chloé avait de l'importance pour vous ?! ", cracha l'inspecteur Espinoza à la figure de Lucifer.

Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche sans pour autant arriver à dire quoi que se soit. Bien sûr que la vie de Chloé était importante pour lui! Sinon il n'aurait jamais...

" Vous étiez censé trouver la formule, Lucifer ! Pourquoi avez-vous tant tardé ?! " , l'accusa une autre voix plus féminine.

Il se retourna vers la fenêtre à l'opposée de la porte, adressant un regard confus à Linda. Il ne l'avait jamais vue autant en colère...Une colère tournée vers lui. Pourquoi ? Il avait fait aussi vite que possible. Il avait tout fait pour...

" Tu as changé, Lucifer...", l'accusa Maze d'une voix froide – cette dernière apparaissant tout d'un coup aux côtés de Daniel. " Et Chloé en paye le prix, maintenant...Regardes ce que tu as fait ! "

Lucifer fixait Mazekeen sans comprendre. Non. C'était faux. Il...Il n'était pas responsable...Il...

Qu'aurait-il pu faire de plus ?

Il entendit des reniflements derrière lui et se retourna. Il aperçut Trixie recroquevillée contre le corps sans vie de sa mère, ses larmes allant poursuivre leur course sur le visage pâle et froid de Chloé. Un spectacle qui provoqua une douleur insoutenable dans la poitrine de Lucifer. Il recula de quelques pas, désemparé. Trixie releva la tête, son visage strié de larmes, une grimace de souffrance déformant ses traits. Elle regarda Lucifer droit dans les yeux, ses petits yeux bruns exprimant une tristesse immense.

" Pourquoi...Pourquoi Lucifer ? Je croyais que tu étais mon ami...Je croyais que tu l'aimais..." , se lamenta la petite en serrant davantage le pyjama de sa mère entre ses petites mains.

Lucifer secoua la tête, ouvrant et refermant la bouche face à ce spectacle. A ces accusations. Non. Ils se trompaient. Tous. Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas voir qu'il avait tout fait pour la sauver ? Son corps était parcouru de tremblements incontrôlables alors qu'il s'éloignait davantage de Trixie et de Chloé, médusé.

"N...Non ! C'est faux...", balbutia-t-il faiblement en reculant doucement et en adressant des regards implorants à ses amis. " J'ai...J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu...Je...ne voulais pas ça ! Je voulais l...la sauver..."

" Mais tu ne peux pas, frangin...C'est bien ça le problème...", constata une voix plate.

Lucifer sursauta et se retourna une fois encore vers la porte. Dan et Maze avaient disparu, remplacés par Uriel, celui-ci le toisant avec sa tranquillité habituelle. Lucifer écarquilla les yeux de surprise et laissa échapper une exclamation rauque, reculant cette fois-ci vers le lit de Chloé. Comment Uriel était-il arrivé jusqu'ici ? C'était tout bonnement impossible. Il était mort. Mort et enterré.

Uriel lui offrit un sourire calme et confiant, ses mains derrière son dos comme à son habitude. Il secoua la tête de dépit et répéta de sa voix horriblement calme en toute circonstance :

" Tu ne peux pas la sauver...Tu n'as jamais pu...Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu es un _monstre_ , Lucifer. Et les monstres n'aident pas les autres...ils les détruisent! C'est tout ce que tu sais faire depuis toujours, frérot...Détruire tout ce qui t'entoure..."

Lucifer secoua la tête de dénégation, interdit.

" Non...C'est un mensonge...Tu mens ! ", l'accusa-t-il d'une voix tremblante de rage et de peur.

Uriel pencha légèrement sa tête de côté, une moue réprobatrice s'esquissant sur ses lèvres à la rebuffade de son frère aîné. Il fit claquer sa langue de désapprobation et le réprimanda d'un ton beaucoup trop doux :

" Allons, Luci...Ce n'est pas bien de mentir ! Regarde par toi-même si tu ne me crois pas..."

Lucifer sentit son bras droit se lever instinctivement et regarda avec effroi la lame ensanglantée d'Azrael que sa main tenait fermement. Il écarquilla les yeux d'horreur, son cœur tambourinant douloureusement contre sa poitrine alors qu'il adressait un regard désespéré à Uriel.

" _N...Non_...Je t'en prie...pas ça..." , le supplia-t-il, tremblant.

Son frère se contenta de sourire et d'écarter les bras, l'invitant à avancer. L'invitant à démontrer sa théorie. Lucifer se sentit avancer bien malgré lui vers son jeune frère, chaque pas un peu plus rapide. Trop rapide.

Non. Il ne voulait pas. Pas encore. Ce n'était pas sa faute. Il n'était pas responsable.

Lucifer continua à s'approcher inexorablement de son frère et enfonça violemment la lame dans l'abdomen d'Uriel. Le tuant une fois encore.

Une fois de trop.

* * *

Lucifer ouvrit les yeux et se redressa vivement sur son lit, un cri étranglé traversant la barrière de ses lèvres tremblantes. Comme le reste de son corps. Il avait beau inspirer et expirer profondément, ses poumons étaient toujours douloureux et en quête d'air. Il n'arrivait pas à respirer calmement. A se calmer simplement. Haletant et couvert de sueur, Lucifer regarda autour de lui, désorienté. Il fixa intensément les meubles usés de la chambre où il se trouvait, la moquette verte immonde sur toute la surface de la pièce, les stores abîmes et grisâtres inhibant à peine la lumière rouge criarde du panneau publicitaire du motel sordide où il vivait depuis six long mois. Il fixa chaque élément de la chambre, son esprit apeuré renouant peu à peu avec la réalité. Se libérant peu à peu de l'angoisse que le dominait depuis son réveil brutal.

Uriel n'était pas là. Il n'y avait que lui ici. Lui et les cafards. Lucifer parvint à réguler sa respiration au bout de quelques minutes, son corps toujours parcouru de tremblements incontrôlables. Il ferma les yeux et déglutit.

Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

Toujours le même. Chaque nuit. Depuis son départ. Et Lucifer avait toujours autant de mal à se calmer par après. Il avait de plus en plus de mal. Chaque nuit étant davantage horrible. Davantage épuisante. Il ramena ses genoux contre son torse nu et frotta doucement son front moite du revers de la main.

" _Elle est en vie...Elle va bien..._ ", murmura faiblement Lucifer, les yeux toujours fermés.

Une phrase qu'il ne cessait de se répéter après chaque cauchemar. Après chaque réveil paniqué. A chaque fois. Une sorte de mantra. Une formule magique pour calmer ses nerfs. Se rassurer. Et reprendre le contrôle sur son corps et...sur son esprit. Un contrôle qui lui échappait un peu plus à chaque nuit infernale passée ici. Il le sentait. Il perdait de plus en plus de terrain au fil du temps. Un état de fait qui le frustrait. Il maudissait sa propre faiblesse, sans pour autant avoir un quelconque contrôle sur elle. Lucifer se passa une main sur le visage, espérant chasser les restes tenaces de ce cauchemar. Sans grand résultat. Si seulement c'était aussi simple...

A chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il revoyait chaque visage haineux...réentendait chaque accusation méprisante avec netteté dans son esprit, tel un coup de fouet douloureux et horriblement précis. Il re-visualisait le visage serein d'Uriel...la lame...Le corps sans vie de...

Lucifer serra les poings et répéta une fois encore :

 _"Elle est en vie...Elle va bien..."_

Il en avait assez de subir toutes ces émotions. Continuellement. Sans aucun répit. Même dans son sommeil. Il n'avait plus aucune échappatoire. Ni l'alcool, ni la drogue...pas mêmes les plaisirs charnels...Il n'y arrivait plus. Pas depuis...Il ne pouvait plus toucher qui que se soit sans éprouver un dégoût profond envers lui-même. Il était seul. Désarmé. Démuni.

Il avait pourtant voulu tout cela non ? Personne ne l'avait obligé à partir. C'était sa décision. Une décision qui n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses. Lucifer pensait oublier...tourner la page...Au lieu de ça, il passait chaque jour et chaque nuit à ressasser les souvenirs de son ancienne vie. A ressasser ses peurs. Sa douleur.

Six mois.

Six mois interminables...Loin de tout. A vivre par procuration.

Il n'était rien d'autre qu'un fantôme. Un cadavre ambulant.

Lucifer se libéra des couvertures et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la salle de bain tout aussi miteuse que le reste du lieu. Il avait délibérément évité tout endroit luxueux. Evité d'attirer l'attention sur lui, de donner un quelconque indice sur le lieu où il se trouvait. Evité d'agir en fonction de ses habitudes. Faire tout le contraire. Elle était maligne. Mais pas autant que lui. Il ne la fuyait pas seulement elle...Il ne voulait voir personne. Ni Linda...Amenadiel...Charlotte ou encore Maze...Personne ne devait le retrouver.

Tout ce qu'il souhaitait...C'était qu'on le laisse enfin tranquille. Qu'on le laisse en paix. Pour une fois...sur tous ces millénaires d'existence. Le laisser seul.

Lucifer s'approcha du lavabo, tournant le robinet d'eau froide et aspergeant plusieurs fois son visage d'eau glacée. Il referma le robinet d'un coup sec après quelques secondes, s'appuyant contre la porcelaine craquelée du lavabo. Il redressa la tête et observa son reflet dans le miroir recouvert de crasse. Il fixa d'un œil vide son visage ruisselant et d'une pâleur inquiétante, sa barbe naissante ressortissant davantage sur sa peau humide. Ses yeux étaient vides, deux puits sans fond soulignés de cernes profondes et violacées. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux sombres redressés en épis sur son crâne, épis se redressant immédiatement après ce geste inutile. La peau de son torse nu luisait doucement, son corps toujours en sueur après ce songe... _agité_.

Lucifer fixa son reflet, ses yeux lui renvoyant un regard perdu.

" _Elle est en vie...Elle va bien..._ ", dit-il dans un souffle à son reflet fantomatique.

Pourquoi avait-il toujours aussi mal au niveau de son cœur ? Pourquoi cette douleur ne s'estompait-elle pas ?

Il serra davantage ses doigts autour du lavabo en porcelaine, ses jointures blanchissant brièvement sous la force de sa poigne, la porcelaine émettant un faible craquement de protestation. Il relâcha sa prise et se redressa, reculant doucement. Son dos rencontra la surface froide et carrelée de la cabine de douche derrière lui. Il se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol, ramenant une fois encore ses genoux contre son torse. Quel spectacle pathétique...Le Diable prostré sur le sol crasseux d'une cabine de douche...Quelle vengeance redoutable...Une vision terrifiante de la colère implacable du Seigneur des Enfers...

Quelle blague...

Lui...Le Seigneur des Enfers...

Avant...Plus maintenant.

Sa dernière visite l'avait amplement démontré. Il n'était plus le Diable.

A quoi bon se venger ? Comment se venger de _**L**_ _ui_ ? De sa mère ? Était-ce si important maintenant? Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Il ne savait même plus qui il était...Lucifer ? Samael ? Un ange ? Un homme ? Un démon ? Tout et rien de tout cela à la fois ?

Il n'était personne. Juste un type prostré dans un motel pourri.

Un homme fatigué.

Tout ce qu'il voulait...c'était qu'elle sorte de sa tête...de ses rêves...de son cœur...

Que Chloé le laisse en paix.

Allait-elle bien? Réellement ? Il ne cessait de répéter ses paroles sans pour autant savoir la vérité. Était-elle en sécurité, loin de lui ? Lucifer ferma encore les yeux et frappa doucement - à intervalles réguliers - l'arrière de son crâne contre le mur carrelé.

" _Elle est en vie...Elle va bien..._ " , répéta-t-il une énième fois d'une voix inaudible pour qui que se soit d'autre que lui.

Il en avait assez de cette souffrance interne. Cette douleur insupportable. Une douleur moins brute qu'un coup physique, mais nettement plus conséquente sur lui. Il aurait préféré être roués de coups, battu à mort...Cela semblait préférable à ce tourment incessant. L'Enfer et ses tourments semblaient préférables...

Lucifer rouvrit les yeux et regarda son téléphone portable posé sur la corbeille de linge près de lui, indécis. Il prit l'appareil et le fixa intensément pendant une éternité.

Et si...? Quel mal y-avait-il à...? Il devait s'en assurer. Une fois. Rien qu'une fois.

Lucifer cessa de fixer son téléphone et composa rapidement un numéro sur l'écran, portant ensuite l'appareil au niveau de son oreille. Chaque tonalité était accompagné d'un battement de cœur douloureux dans sa poitrine. Il laissa passer une minute - baignée des tonalités mécaniques - avant de faire mine de raccrocher. C'était une erreur. Une erreur stupide. Il sursauta à l'entente d'une voix féminine ensommeillée, son corps paralysé sur le sol froid de la cabine de douche. _**Sa**_ voix.

" _**Decker...**_ ", marmonna-t-elle au bout du fil.

Il ne respirait plus. Figé à la simple entente de cette intonation si particulière à Chloé. Plus rien n'importait à part cette voix au bout du fil. Sa voix. Il ne sentait plus le contact glacée du sol sous lui et contre son dos, toute son attention tournée vers elle. Sa main se crispa autour de l'appareil, une douleur sourde palpitant autour de son cœur.

" _**Allô ?...Qui est l'appareil ?**_ " , demanda Chloé d'une voix plus alerte.

Lucifer ne dit rien. Muet. Privé de sa voix, de ses mouvements. Seul son esprit fonctionnait à plein régime. Il se contenta d'écouter sa voix, inspirant fortement de l'air dans ses poumons étreints par l'angoisse et d'autres émotions indéfinissables. Lucifer était complètement paralysé par la puissance des émotions qui déferlaient en lui, ouvrant et refermant la bouche de façon pathétique. Figé par cet étau douloureux autour de sa poitrine. Pourquoi l'avait-il appelé ? Pour se torturer un peu plus...comme ça, en passant ? Qu'espérait-il donc ?

La voix de Chloé se fit entendre une fois encore, tremblante :

 _ **"...Lucifer ? C'est vous ? "**_

Ce dernier ferma les yeux à l'entente de son nom. Son nom prononcé avec tant d'espoir et de crainte à la fois. L'étau autour de son cœur se resserra davantage, l'étouffant presque. Il resta obstinément silencieux, incapable de prononcer une seule syllabe...un seul mot. Qu'aurait-il pu dire ? Il rouvrit les yeux, ceux-ci anormalement humides et brûlants.

" _ **Lucifer...Où êtes-vous ? Vous allez bien?**_ " , s'empressa de demander l'inspectrice avec inquiétude.

Elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Evidemment. Elle qui était si...altruiste. Même maintenant. Malgré ses actes. Il referma un instant les yeux, le picotement autour de ceux-ci se faisant plus insistant. Il inspira profondément avant de raccrocher, jetant le téléphone portable plus loin.

C'était une erreur.

Il n'aurait pas du l'appeler. Lucifer se sentait encore plus mal...Comme s'il était à la limite de l'implosion...De la folie.

Il leva son bras gauche au-dessus de lui et tourna lentement le robinet d'eau chaude. Un couinement aigu retentit au niveau du pommeau de douche avant qu'une eau tiède vienne caresser son corps, imbibant son pantalon, ses cheveux,...chaque parcelle de son corps. Il reposa l'arrière de son crâne contre le mur carrelé, offrant son visage à la pluie brûlante se déversant du pommeau rouillé. Laissant ses larmes se mélanger à cette eau réconfortante. Unique témoin de sa souffrance. Ne faisant qu'une avec elle.

Lucifer laissa échapper un faible soupir avant de murmurer une dernière fois :

 _" Elle est en vie...Elle va bien..."_

* * *

 ** _A suivre..._**

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre ! A bientôt pour la suite et sur les autres fics en cours !_


	3. Qu'il le veuille ou non

_Salut tout le monde :)_

 _Voici enfin la suite de **Our Reality**. Pardon une fois encore pour l'attente ^^'. _

_Ce petit chapitre est également une manière sympa de commémorer la 10 000ème vue sur " **The Morningstar** " ! C'est énorme! Merci encore à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire ma toute première fanfiction sur ses merveilleux personnages. XD _

_Un nouveau chapitre, donc..._

 _Une très très bonne lecture et comme d'habitude : reviews, appréciations, remarques, déductions..._

* * *

 **QU'IL LE VEUILLE OU NON**

* * *

" Lucifer?... _LUCIFER_ ?! Et merde...!"

Chloé n'entendait plus que les incessantes tonalités à son oreille. Plus qu'une tonalité, elle entendait un cri. Un appel au secours. La jeune femme raccrocha prestement pour recontacter tout aussi rapidement Lucifer à ce numéro. Elle serra entre ses doigts la couverture qui recouvrait son corps, une crispation répondant à celle plus interne au niveau de sa poitrine. Son corps et son esprit étaient tendus, tendus par l'inquiétude et un espoir presque insupportable. Douloureux. Chloé tomba immédiatement sur une messagerie. Quelque soit la raison qui avait poussé Lucifer à l'appeler ce soir...l'avait également conduit à couper son téléphone immédiatement après. Elle raccrocha, serrant les dents et les draps entres ses doigts fins.

Elle était partagée entre plusieurs émotions d'une intensité difficilement supportable. Peur, soulagement, colère,...Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête depuis ce coup de téléphone inespéré. Un espoir qui la galvanisait et la terrorisait simultanément. Terrorisée par le fait que ça ne soit rien d'autre qu'un espoir éphémère...identique à celui qu'elle avait éprouvée en se dirigeant chez lui ce fameux soir.

Cette fameuse nuit où son monde s'était écroulé à nouveau...

Ce penthouse plongé dans l'obscurité...obscurcissant, avalant dans les ténèbres leurs liens. Leur futur commun. Un futur qu'elle avait ardemment désiré. Et qu'elle pensait être désiré par Lucifer. S'était-elle trompée à ce point-là sur lui? Réellement? Tout cette tragédie n'était-elle due qu'à une mauvaise interprétation des signes par Chloé?

Non. Elle n'avait pas imaginé tout cela. Impossible. Elle en était certaine. Lucifer voulait tout cela. Si ce n'est plus qu'elle, bien plus tôt qu'elle. Il ne l'avait d'ailleurs jamais caché. Alors... _quoi?_ Pourquoi avait-il fui ainsi?

Car il s'agissait d'une fuite pour l'inspectrice. Un abandon. Une lâcheté. Rien ne l'amenait à croire le contraire. Elle désirait croire le contraire. Mais...Comment croire en lui à nouveau? Comment comprendre sans aucune explication? Aucun signe ? Chloé voulait comprendre...sincèrement. Elle voulait une explication plausible à sa subite disparition. Une raison valable...éventuellement pardonnable. C'est à cette fin qu'elle avait tout mis en œuvre pour le retrouver et le ramener par la peau des fesses jusqu'à Los Angeles.

Un nouvel échec qui lui pesait depuis six longs mois. Intensifiant sensiblement la douleur de son absence. C'était comme s'il s'était tout bonnement volatilisé au-delà des frontières de la ville. Chloé avait eu un mince espoir au début, ayant aisément repéré son véhicule aux abords de L.A. Une fausse piste. Elle aurait du s'en douter. Comme lui s'était douter qu'elle le poursuivrait sans relâche. Pas un doute: une conviction quant au fait qu'elle le traquerait. Il la connaissait, comme elle avait cru le connaître. Lucifer avait abandonnée sa corvette de luxe dans un garage à la frontière, laissant derrière lui le dernier élément capable de l'identifier. L'inspectrice avait également centré ses recherches sur les goûts prononcés de son partenaire pour les lieux et endroits incitant à la luxure. Las Vegas lui était apparu comme une escale évidente à sa fuite.

Et pourtant...

Aucun signe de lui là-bas. Rien. Pas une trace de ces exagérations typiques et publiques. Il n'avait séjourné dans aucun hôtel, ni loué aucun voiture tape-à-l'œil à cet endroit. Personne n'avait reconnu Lucifer nulle part – la jeune femme ayant mis à disposition une photo et description vestimentaire, unique au personnage, sur les systèmes de recherche de la police -, ni à Las Vegas, Los Angeles ou tout autre ville de l'état. Chloé avait du se rendre à l'évidence : Lucifer ne souhaitait pas être retrouvé. Pas par elle, du moins. Désemparée, démunie...La jeune femme s'était tournée vers sa colocataire, celle-ci ayant une habilité inexplicable à retrouver quiconque ne le souhaitait pas. Un don qui aurait pu se révéler fort utile en ce qui concernait Lucifer. Mais...Une fois encore...Seule la déception l'attendait au bout de cette piste. Une déception qui touchait également Mazekeen. Elle n'était pas parvenue à le retrouver de son côté, quelque soient ses techniques d'investigations, techniques que Chloé ne souhaitait pas vraiment connaître en détail. Selon Maze, traquer Lucifer était... _différent._ L'inspectrice n'avait rien pu en tirer de plus. Des informations qui n'en étaient pas vraiment et qui avaient le don d'augmenter par quatre le nombre de questions torturant sans cesse ses méninges. Questions accompagnées de certaines certitudes, cependant.

Maze savait quelque chose. Elle en était persuadée. Certaines réactions et mimiques embarrassées de la jeune femme ne pouvaient pas la tromper. Elle connaissait la raison du départ précipité de Lucifer, ou une partie du moins. C'était plus que certain. Elle savait et ne lui disait rien, malgré ces suppliques et harcèlements incessants depuis ces longs mois. Rien n'avait filtré de la bouche de sa colocataire butée. Pourquoi ces réponses étaient-elles si difficiles à donner? Chloé voulait seulement comprendre...

Pourquoi donc avait-il fui? Que fuyait-il? _Elle?_ Pourquoi? Qu'avait-elle pu faire de mal? Avait-elle dit quelque chose ou...?

Ces mêmes questions tourbillonnaient sans relâche dans son esprit. Jour et nuit. Heure après heure. Elles demeuraient là...dépourvues de réponses. D'une compréhension salutaire. Elle méritait des réponses. Il lui devait bien cela. Il aurait du lui donner ces réponses. Il aurait du rester.

Chloé serra entre ses mains le téléphone portable, frottant du pouce l'écran opaque. Pourquoi avait-il appelé? Après tout ce temps...Pourquoi ce soir? Allait-il bien? Elle savait que c'était lui au bout de fil. Comment...Elle n'aurait su l'expliquer. Elle le savait...c'est tout. Une certitude instinctive, incontestable. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de parler...Son silence parlait aisément pour lui. Il parlait bien plus que de simples mots. Chloé avait ressenti en elle cette détresse qui le tenaillait...Ses incertitudes. Il avait eu l'air si... _vulnérable_ au bout du fil. _Pourquoi?_ Chloé regarda son réveil posé sur la table de chevet en bois noir. Une heure moins quart...

L'inspectrice composa un nouveau numéro et porta l'appareil à son oreille, tapotant du bout des doigts la couverture en attendant que quelqu'un daigne décrocher. Ce qui arriva enfin au bout d'une dizaine de tonalités.

" _ **Allô...**_ ", marmonna une voix embrumée par le sommeil.

" Ella, c'est Chloé. Vous êtes toujours au commissariat? ", s'enquit cette dernière tout en rejetant les couvertures d'un geste ample.

" _**Malheureusement oui...**_ ", se plaignit la légiste.

Chloé pouvait aisément la voir en train de bailler au combiné et frotter lentement ses yeux obstinément clos. Elle s'extirpa de son lit et se mit à faire les cents pas devant celui-ci tout en demandant à sa collègue :

" J'aurai besoin d'une information le plus rapidement possible! C'est à propos de Lucifer...", spécifia-t-elle légèrement plus bas.

La simple énonciation de ce nom eu tôt fait de ragaillardir la jeune femme au bout du fil, celle-ci répondant d'une voix nettement plus alerte :

 _ **" Envoyez, je suis prête! "**_

" Je voudrais que vous traciez la position d'un portable. Je vous donne le numéro...", dit Chloé en faisait défiler sur son téléphone le répertoire d'appels entrants.

Elle raccrocha quelques minutes plus tard, Ella lui ayant affirmé faire au plus vite pour lui dénicher les informations demandées, la rappelant aussi rapidement que possible. Elle regarda autour d'elle, son regard passant de son réveil à son lit défait. Que faire maintenant? Attendre bien sagement les informations alors que Lucifer pouvait utiliser ce délai pour prendre à nouveau la poudre d'escampette? Elle ne pouvait rester dans sa chambre sans rien faire. Pas après ce coup de téléphone. Pas avec ce feu qui palpitait à nouveau dans sa poitrine. Cet espoir brûlant. Presque inconfortable.

Il n'en était pas question.

La jeune femme se dirigea rapidement vers la porte de sa chambre. Elle sortit dans le couloir plongé dans la pénombre à cette heure tardive. Seuls ses pas étouffés par la moquette perturbaient le silence nocturne installé dans l'appartement. Elle traversa le couloir aussi vite que possible – ne souhaitant pas réveiller Trixie en plein milieu de la nuit – et s'arrêta devant une porte. Une porte qu'elle hésitait encore à franchir. Pas par crainte de la personne s'y trouvant, mais plutôt par crainte de tomber sur des objets bizarres et potentiellement dangereux une fois entrée à l'intérieur. En huit mois de colocation, Chloé n'était pas entrée une seule fois dans la chambre de Maze. Elle n'avait pas réellement cherché à y entrer, préférant rester dans un doute confortable quant à l'arrangement de son espace privé. Mieux valait ne pas être trop curieuse pour certaines choses.

L'inspectrice caressa de sa paume la poignée avant d'ouvrir la porte le plus silencieusement possible. Elle entra et se tourna à nouveau vers la porte pour la refermer. Chloé se retourna et découvrit avec stupéfaction l'intérieur de cette chambre jusqu'alors auréolée de mystères. Elle était assez surprise. Rien ne laissait présager une chambre des plus...banales. Elle était presque déçue de ne pas voir tout un arsenal de couteaux terrifiants et autres armes blanches fièrement alignés contre les murs de la pièce. _Presque_ déçue.

La chambre se révélait même être décorée avec un goût certain. Malgré l'obscurité environnante, Chloé pouvait apprécier les teintes lilas apaisantes sur les murs de la pièce, ceux-ci dépourvus de toute arme inquiétante. Quelques tableaux décoraient le mur près de la fenêtre, des toiles d'artistes qu'elle ne connaissait pas elle-même mais qui traduisaient un réel talent. Elle qui s'attendait à débarquer dans une pièce aux allures infernales se retrouvait plutôt en plein milieu d'un rêve aux nuances guimauves. Tout était parfaitement à sa place, pas une once de mauvais goût. Elle pensait même sérieusement à lui demander conseil pour le reste de l'appartement. Qui l'aurait cru? La terrifiante et implacable chasseuse de prime Maze...Une décoratrice hors-pair? Dénominatif improbable. Et pourtant...Des meubles coûteux, des objets de décorations parfaitement adaptés sans oublier une propreté irréprochable. Oui...C'était probablement un rêve. Ou l'effet de l'obscurité...Oui, ça devait être ça.

Chloé cessa d'admirer la disposition de l'espace pour avancer doucement vers le lit de sa colocataire. Cette dernière lui tournait le dos, dormant profondément sur le flanc. Elle s'approcha à pas feutrés de Maze, tendant une main vers son épaule pour la réveiller doucement. Une tentative inefficace, étant donné que Mazekeen s'était tournée vivement vers elle - bien trop vite pour qui que se soit d'un tant soit peu humain -, apposant contre sa gorge la lame froide et dangereusement tranchante d'un poignard caché jusqu'à présent sous son oreiller. La jeune femme brune avait bougé en un millième de seconde, sortant et menaçant Chloé de cette lame avec une précision chirurgicale. L'inspectrice se raidit et retint un glapissement de terreur au contact glacé de la lame contre sa carotide. Elle qui regrettait presque la présence de couteaux dans la chambre de sa colocataire givrée. Elle avait pensé trop vite. Bien trop vite. Elle déglutit, la lame pressant davantage contre son cou à chaque déglutition, sous le regard acéré de Mazekeen.

" Pourquoi tu es dans ma chambre?! ", marmonna cette dernière, les cheveux en bataille et l'air passablement énervée.

" Pourquoi est-ce que tu as un couteau sous ton oreiller?! ", demanda à son tour Chloé, le dit-couteau toujours sous sa gorge.

Maze recula de quelques millimètres la lame menaçante de sa gorge sans pour autant abaisser son bras, plissant les yeux dans la pénombre. Elle scruta le visage de Chloé, partagée entre l'énervement et autre chose. Mieux valait que Chloé ne sache pas la nature exacte de cette chose.

" Ma question est nettement plus pertinente que la tienne, Chloé! ", répliqua sa colocataire après quelques secondes de mutisme.

" J'en doute fort...Est-ce que tu aurais oublié qu'il y a une petite fille de huit ans dans cet appartement?! ", la réprimanda sévèrement Chloé, assez anxieuse avec un couteau au niveau de la carotide." Tu comptes faire quoi, au juste?! Égorger sa mère en pleine nuit et cacher mon corps dans le jardin ?! "

Maze haussa les épaules, semblant juger les propos de Chloé.

" Non...Pas aujourd'hui...Et puis, j'aime beaucoup ces draps. Le sang c'est très difficile à récupérer au lavage! ", se défendit Mazekeen.

"Je m'en voudrais de tâcher tes si beaux draps de mon sang, Maze...", marmonna l'inspectrice d'un ton cinglant. " Alors...si tu voulais bien baisser ce couteau et le ranger avant que Trixie ne le voie..! "

Mazekeen leva les yeux au ciel avant d'abaisser le couteau menaçant loin de Chloé et de sa gorge. Cette dernière ferma les yeux et laissa échapper un bref soupir de soulagement, son corps entier jusqu'alors tendu à la sensation glacée de cette lame contre son épiderme.

" C'est un peut tard pour t'inquiéter...Elle l'a déjà vu. Elle est même plutôt douée avec un couteau, cette petite! ", fit remarquer Maze tout en glissant le poignard sous son oreiller.

Chloé la fixa sans rien dire un millième de seconde, intégrant progressivement les mots qu'elle venant d'entendre et essayant de leur donner un sens. Une rationalité. Sa fille...de huit ans...des couteaux...Elle ouvrit la bouche, de nombreuses remontrances menaçant d'en sortir à tout instant. Elle ferma les yeux, pinçant fortement ses lèvres entre elles tout en pointant un doigt entre elle et Mazekeen. Elle devait se calmer. Ne pas l'étouffer à l'aide de son oreiller. Même si l'idée était terriblement tentante: le meurtre parfait. Il n'y avait aucun témoin alentour, alors... _Non!_ Elle devait se concentrer sur le plus important et ce, même si l'idée de voir sa fille jongler avec les couteaux terrifiants de sa colocataire se plaçait devant la liste des problèmes à régler.

" On...verra ça...plus tard...", articula très lentement l'inspectrice, luttant de toutes ses forces contre cette envie de meurtre extrêmement tentante.

Maze soupira à son tour bruyamment tout en s'affalant contre ses oreillers, la mine revêche. Elle darda son regard noir sur la jeune femme, apparemment irritée d'être ainsi réveillée en pleine nuit. Il faut dire que Chloé était également peu emballée par les menaces à armes blanches à une heure si avancée de la nuit. Elle aurait préféré éviter ce type de désagrément.

" Et pourquoi pas le _**matin**_?! ", proposa sa colocataire sur un ton sec, ses yeux dardant des éclairs en direction de Chloé. " Tu sais...quand les gens ne dorment pas! "

L'inspectrice pinça plus fortement les lèvres que précédemment. Elle chassa une fois encore l'irrépressible envie de sauter sur Maze et de l'étouffer avec son oreiller, expirant profondément l'air de ses poumons pour se calmer. Elle n'était pas là pour ça. Serrant toujours dans sa main gauche son portable, elle montra celui-ci à Mazekeen. Cette dernière jaugea du regard l'appareil, perplexe. Elle fronça les sourcils et dévisagea sans retenue la jeune femme debout devant elle.

"Oui...J'ai déjà vu un téléphone portable, Chloé...Merci et bonne nuit! ", déclara-t-elle d'une voix plate avant de rabattre la couverture sur sa tête, son corps entier ne formant plus qu'un amas bombé sous le drap.

" Il a appelé...", se contenta de murmurer Chloé à la forme bombée de sa colocataire.

Cette dernière ne bougea pas, imperturbable. Chloé refit une nouvelle tentative, s'évertuant à être plus claire :

" _Lucifer_ a appelé..."

Cette simple phrase réussit à extirper Mazekeen de sous la couverture, alerte et totalement éveillée. Elle se redressa sur son lit d'un geste vif, en position assise sur celui-ci et agrippant de ses deux mains les épaules de l'inspectrice. Elle la secoua comme un prunier tout en la questionnant sur le contenu de l'appel :

" Quand?! Il va bien?! Pourquoi t'a-t-il appelé et pas moi?! Où est-il?! Que...?!

"M...Ma...ze! Arr...êtes de me se...couer co...mme ç...çà! ", réussit à plus ou moins articuler Chloé entre deux secousses violentes.

Elle obtempéra, relâchant son étreinte autour des épaules de la jeune femme et reculant sur son lit. Chloé massa d'une main ses épaules meurtries par la poigne tenace de Mazekeen. Elle était étonnée de ne pas avoir plus le tournis que cela, Maze ayant mis une force considérable dans ces secouements incessants. Elle soupira avant de répondre aussi précisément que possible aux précédentes questions de sa colocataire :

" Il a appelé il y a dix minutes à peine. Je ne sais pas s'il va bien...Il n'a rien dit, mais je sais que c'est lui, Maze! J'en suis certaine! Je pense qu'il a besoin d'aide. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il m'a appelé moi et pas toi, tu pourras toujours le lui demander lorsqu'on l'aura retrouvé...parce que nous allons le retrouver! J'ai demandé à Ella de trianguler sa position à l'aide de son portable..."

Elle fut interrompue dans sa tirade par une vibration insistante contre sa paume. Chloé décrocha et porta l'appareil à son oreille, s'éloignant du lit et tournant le dos à Mazekeen.

" Decker...", dit-elle machinalement.

 _ **" Salut! C'est Ella! J'ai pu trianguler sa position. Il est à...San Franscisco! Dans un motel...le...Candy's! Il est situé au nord de la ville, je vous envoie les coordonnées sur votre portable! "**_ , l'informa sa collègue, bien plus éveillée qu'à l'appel précédent.

" Merci beaucoup, Ella. Je vous tiens au courant! ", la remercia rapidement l'inspectrice avant de raccrocher, se tournant vivement vers Maze.

Cette dernière ne se trouvait plus dans son lit, déjà debout et habillée près de celui-ci. Mazekeen enfila sa veste en cuir et récupéra son couteau sous l'oreiller pour le glisser dans sa bottine noire. Une vraie espionne. Ou tueuse à gage. Chloé hésitait entre les deux pour tout avouer.

" Je suppose que ça veut dire que tu m'accompagnes ? ", insinua Chloé.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore en pyjama ?! Active! ", la sermonna Maze en récupérant d'autres affaires dans un tiroir de sa commode, affaires que l'inspectrice ne préférait pas chercher à identifier pour l'instant.

Cette dernière sourit doucement face aux remontrances de sa colocataire. Voilà qu'elle se faisait engueuler, maintenant. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Elle ne comprenait que trop bien cette frénésie qui s'était emparée de Mazekeen. Une frénésie qui grondait également en elle depuis cet appel. _**Son**_ appel. Elles devaient faire vite. Très vite.

" Va réveiller Trixie, s'il-te-plaît et _SANS_ couteaux ou tout autre objet tranchant...merci! ", crut-elle bon de préciser.

Maze hocha la tête, sortant rapidement de sa chambre pour se diriger vers celle de la petite, laissant seule Chloé. Celle-ci composa rapidement un nouveau numéro alors que de nouvelles questions étouffaient chaque parcelle viable de son esprit.

Que faisait-il à San Francisco? Pourquoi là-bas? Pourquoi était-il resté aux alentours de Los Angeles? S'il tenait tant que cela à s'éloigner...Quitter l'état était une manœuvre bien plus efficace. Était-il là-bas depuis tout ce temps? Si proche...depuis ces six mois. Si proche...et tellement loin. Une observation qui lui rappela cette citation bien connue : "Loin des yeux...Loin du cœur". Était-ce leur cas? Chloé était-elle concernée de près ou de loin par cette citation si banale? Elle n'aurait su répondre avec certitude, elle-même ne comprenant pas exactement ce qu'elle éprouvait depuis ces longs mois d'absence. Tout était confus et extrêmement net à la fois. Elle n'aurait aucune réponse seule. Et il était plus que temps d'en avoir.

Elle attendit que Dan daigne décrocher, faisant à nouveau les cent pas dans la chambre de sa colocataire, des chuchotements imprécis lui parvenant du couloir sombre. La voix rauque et assoupie de son ex-conjoint résonna enfin à son oreille au bout de quelques secondes.

" _**Espinoza...**_ "

" Dan, c'est Chloé! ", s'empressa-t-elle de dire tout en retournant vers sa chambre.

" _ **Chloé? T'as vu l'heure ?! Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? Trixie va bien?**_ " , s'inquiéta-t-il presque immédiatement.

Chloé arriva dans sa chambre, refermant la porte derrière elle tout en rassurant Daniel :

" Elle va bien, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je ne t'appelles pas pour ça...Je ...Je l'ai retrouvé! "

Il y eut un long silence au bout du fil. Aucune question. Aucune demande de clarification. Dan savait parfaitement de qui elle parlait. Il la connaissait suffisamment pour déduire la raison de cet appel et pour en comprendre l'importance. Il comprenait le besoin de Chloé. Sans aucune remise en question à ce sujet. Elle farfouilla dans son armoire près de la fenêtre à la recherche de vêtements à enfiler, sortant d'une main un jean noir et un pull bleu ciel chiffonné au fond. Elle entendit son ex-conjoint pousser un léger soupir à l'autre bout du fil alors qu'elle se libérait de son jogging d'un geste de pied, se tortillant sur place.

" _**Je serais là dans dix minutes...**_ ", l'informa-t-il simplement.

Chloé cessa de se tortiller en tout sens pour raffermir sa prise autour de son portable. Elle était touchée par la réaction immédiate de son ex-conjoint. Par sa disponibilité immédiate. Elle sourit doucement avant de dire dans un souffle :

" Merci, Dan...Merci..."

" _**J'arrive...À tout de suite.**_ ", se contenta-t-il de répondre avant de raccrocher.

La jeune femme jeta son portable sur le lit défait et enfila aussi rapidement que possible son haut, ramenant ses cheveux blonds en arrière par après.

Elle devait se hâter. San Franscisco...Six heures de route en voiture, si ce n'est plus. Elles auraient de la chance si Lucifer serait toujours là-bas. Beaucoup de chance. Ce qu'elle n'avait plus depuis six mois. Elle n'avait plus rien de positif sans lui. Elle doutait encore que le revoir inclurait un quelconque résultat... _positif_. Pas tout de suite, en tout cas. Tout cela ne dépendait pas uniquement d'elle, mais de lui. D'eux deux.

Mazekeen débarqua dans sa chambre alors qu'elle coiffait rapidement ses cheveux en une tresse sommaire. Sa colocataire s'avança dans la pièce, agacée.

" Ta fille s'habille nettement plus vite que toi...Et ça n'a rien d'un compliment! ", fit-elle remarquer d'un ton morne.

L'inspectrice ne releva pas, cherchant dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet son arme de service et son étui. Elle accrocha celui-ci à sa ceinture sous le regard courroucé de Maze.

" Dan arrive pour récupérer Trixie...", l'informa la jeune femme tout en rangeant son arme dans on étui. " On a une longue route à faire, Maze. Il nous faudra au moins six heures pour atteindre San Francisco..."

" Trop long! Il sera déjà loin et tu le sais! ", la coupa vivement cette dernière.

" Ce que je sais également, c'est que je n'ai aucun avion sous la main ! Tu en as un, toi?! ", s'énerva à son tour l'inspectrice en enfilant ses chaussures.

Maze se tut quelques secondes, semblant réfléchir à toute vitesse alors que Chloé s'évertuait à lacer ses chaussures le plus rapidement possible, tâche rendue complexe par son énervement constant et son désir de rejoindre Lucifer. Elle comprenait la frustration de sa colocataire. Elle aussi voulait arriver là-bas le plus vite possible. Ce n'était pas pour autant possible. Elle observa Mazekeen fouiller dans les poches de sa veste et en sortir son propre portable. Elle composa un numéro sous le regard perplexe de l'inspectrice.

" Tu appelles qui? ", l'interrogea cette dernière.

" Quelqu'un qui a un avion sous la main...Dépêches-toi! On n'a que quelques heures devant nous! ", déclara la jeune femme avant de sortir de la chambre, laissant Chloé seule avec de nouvelles questions.

Qui...de tous ces contacts plus ou moins suspicieux pouvait disposer d'un avion à cette heure et aussi rapidement? Chloé soupira doucement avant de contourner son lit : voulait-elle réellement savoir? Non. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qu'elle désirait ardemment savoir. Une réponse que personne d'autre ne pouvait lui donner à part Lucifer. Une réponse qu'elle guettait depuis six mois. Elle prit son imper beige posé sur sa chaise de bureau et s'approcha de la porte de sa chambre, agrippant la poignée pour refermer derrière elle.

Ils allaient enfin avoir cette conversation. Une conversation remise à plus tard. Une attente qui n'avait que trop duré

Ils parleraient.

Qu'il le veuille ou non.

* * *

 ** _À suivre..._**

* * *

 _Voilà :) J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus :) La suite aussi vite que possible bien sûr. Je dois d'abords traduire ce chapitre en anglais, mais le prochain chapitre de **devilish new year** et de **no more lies** ne devrait plus tarder, promis! ;) _

_Une bonne soirée à tout le monde!_

 _PS : Petite vidéo montage en lien avec cette partie de la série et que j'adore regarder quasi en boucle sur youtube = **Lucifer & Chloé / Until you come back** home de Always108 :) - Je vous la conseille ! _


	4. Inhumain

_Bonjouuuurrrrrr_

 _Désolé pour l'attente : j'étais en mode traduction de fics pendant quelques jours ^^_

 _Et oui, faut partager!_

 _Voici donc le chapitre 4 de Our reality !_

 _On lit...On kiffe...et on review!_

* * *

 **INHUMAIN**

* * *

Une heure trente...

Pourquoi tout semblait extrêmement lent? Même ce jet privé censé les amener en un temps record jusqu'à lui paraissait...mollasson. Rien n'allait assez vite, hormis le flot de ses pensées. Chloé fixa avec appréhension l'heure indiquée par sa montre : une heure trente-et-une du matin. Elles étaient dans cet avion depuis une bonne heure, le trajet nécessitant au maximum une heure trente pour arriver à destination. Encore trente minutes avant de toucher la terre ferme. Avant de se rapprocher de lui. De se rapprocher d'un semblant de réponse.

Trente minutes.

Une attente beaucoup trop longue.

Elle attendait...tournait en rond depuis six mois. Ce délai supplémentaire était juste...insupportable à présent. Intenable. Elle était si proche...si proche d'avoir réponses à ses questions...si proche d'avoir enfin l'opportunité de comprendre les raisons de ce départ.

Si proche et pourtant...si éloignée.

Chaque minute la séparant de cette ville...de ce motel...de Lucifer...laissait une chance à ce dernier de fuir à nouveau. Chaque minute augmentait sensiblement cet écart entre eux deux. Augmentant au même titre le bourdonnement incessant des questions et d'incertitudes tourbillonnant dans son esprit. Et s'il était déjà loin? Comment le retrouver? Perdrait-elle une fois de plus sa trace? Et si elle le retrouvait enfin? Que dire? Par où commencer? Les reproches? Les explications? Ne rien dire, tout simplement?

Non.

Ça...elle en était tout bonnement incapable. Elle ignorait totalement comment elle réagirait en l'ayant à nouveau devant elle. En chair et en os. Pas un souvenir. Lucifer...devant elle. Il y avait tellement de...rancœur, de ressentiment entre eux dorénavant. Avant même qu'elle n'ai une réelle occasion de le revoir. Elle espérait, également. Quoi exactement? Chloé n'en savait trop rien. Des réponses cohérentes, pour commencer...compréhensibles. Même un minimum. Des excuses...peut-être. Et...une confirmation. Qu'il lui confirme qu'elle n'était en rien la cause de son départ précipité. Que leur histoire n'était pas en cause.

Qu'il fasse disparaître cette douleur lancinante dans sa poitrine. Cette peine qui ne la quittait plus depuis six mois.

Chloé frotta machinalement sa paume contre le cuir du siège où elle était assise, fixant le paysage nocturne à travers le hublot sans réellement le voir. Elle cessa ce mouvement machinal au bout de quelques secondes, remontant sa manche et jetant un énième coup d'œil à sa montre. Un soupir exaspéré accompagna son geste frénétique et Chloé releva la tête vers Mazekeen, assise face à elle. Cette dernière lui adressa un regard courroucé avant de s'exclamer avec hargne :

" Chloé...Si tu regardes encore une fois cette montre...Je jure que je vais t'étrangler! "

L'inspectrice tira prestement sur sa manche, cachant par-là même l'objet responsable de la fureur de sa colocataire. Elle se renfonça dans son siège, penaude, s'excusant platement :

"Désolée. C'est juste que..."

Une brève secousse parcourut l'ensemble de l'avion, secousse sans doute due à quelques turbulences, interrompant la jeune femme. Maze sursauta dans son siège, crispant fortement les mâchoires et serrant de ses mains les accoudoirs en cuir de son fauteuil, déchirant presque de ses ongles la matière. Chloé la dévisagea, dubitative, se raidir davantage au choc d'une nouvelle secousse aérienne.

" Ça va? ", s'enquit cette dernière, intriguée.

Mazekeen hocha brièvement de la tête pour toute réponse, toujours fermement agrippée à son siège, les traits tendus. Une autre turbulences vint secouer l'appareil, accentuant ainsi la raideur corporelle de la jeune femme brune sous le regard interloqué de son amie.

" Tu es sûre? ", insista l'inspectrice. " Tu n'as pas vraiment l'air...à l'aise. "

" J'ai horreur des avions...Quelle idée d'inventer une chose pareille pour se déplacer! ", marmonna Maze du bout des lèvres, celles-ci étroitement serrées par la tension qui semblait l'habiter depuis le début de ces secousses.

Chloé trouvait assez étrange qu'une femme comme Mazekeen aussi...intrépide ait une peur bleue des avions. Ça ne collait pas du tout avec son image de dure à cuire. Et c'était sans doute aussi pour cela que sa colocataire s'était bien gardé de le mentionner. C'était compréhensible. Personne n'aimait partager ses phobies – ridicules ou non – avec autrui. Encore moins Maze. La jeune femme s'abstint donc de tout commentaire, peu désireuse de donner un nouveau prétexte à son amie pour l'étrangler. Elle cessa de fixer celle-ci pour laisser son regard s'égarer sur ce qui l'entourait. Ce jet était extrêmement luxueux. De ceux que l'on ne voit que sur grand écran. Les sièges en eux-mêmes étaient des plus confortables...des nuages molletonneux matérialisés. Un bar design occupait le fond de l'avion, non loin de la porte. Chaque partie du mobilier, chaque objet...ne criait qu'une seule chose : luxe.

" Qui as-tu menacé pour dégoter un avion à cette heure-ci? ", demanda l'inspectrice en caressant du bout des doigts le cuir du fauteuil.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux à sa colocataire qui se contenta d'un vague haussement d'épaules pour toute réponse. Une nouvelle secousse la fit tressaillir, ses doigts fins agrippant avec hargne les accoudoirs en cuir avant qu'elle ne daigne renseigner Chloé sur l'heureux ou l'heureuse propriétaire de ce jet luxueux :

" Je n'ai menacé personne...Pas vraiment. J'ai juste rappelé à cette salope blonde à quel point elle était redevable envers Lucifer..."

Une salope blonde...Chloé n'était pas plus avancée. Qui pouvait être à ce point redevable envers Lucifer pour apprêter un vol en plein milieu de la nuit? Sans contrepartie, qui plus est? Était-ce une de ces personnes qui avait un jour demandé une faveur à son ancien partenaire? Une personne qui se contentait simplement de payer sa dette? Cette dette devait être des plus conséquentes en ce cas. Une dette qui était plus que bienvenue à l'heure actuelle. Sans cet avion, les chances de le retrouver avant qu'il ne prenne à nouveau la poudre d'escampette auraient été des plus minces. Infimes. Quasi inexistantes, même. L'inspectrice devait une fière chandelle à cette "salope blonde"...Si elles arrivaient à temps.

Une fois encore, la jeune femme caressa du pouce – par-dessus le tissu de sa manche – la surface rigide de sa montre à son poignet, son regard se perdant dans le paysage nocturne offert par le hublot à sa gauche.

" On va le retrouver...", déclara Mazekeen.

Chloé cessa de frotter sa montre, focalisant son attention sur sa colocataire. Maze, toujours fermement accrochée à son fauteuil, la fixait avec une détermination infaillible. La détermination qui faisait défaut à la jeune femme. Une détermination purgée de doutes...d'incertitudes. Chloé souhaitait elle aussi en être débarrassée...Pouvoir dire avec une certitude non feinte que tout se passerait bien. Que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Elle souhaitait réellement être habitée par cette conviction sans bornes qui ne quittait jamais sa colocataire. Elle désirait le retrouver...le confronter. Le revoir, tout simplement.

"Oui...", murmura l'inspectrice du bout des lèvres, en frottant plus doucement son pouce contre sa montre. " On va le retrouver."

* * *

Chloé crispa ses mains sur le tableau de bord, s'accrochant du mieux qu'elle pouvait à celui-ci, son cœur tambourinant férocement contre sa cage thoracique. Elle ne voulait pas mourir aussi bêtement! Son cœur rata une énième battement au énième virage pris à une vitesse hallucinante – aux yeux de l'inspectrice – par sa colocataire. Un virage parfaitement maîtrisé, il fallait bien lui reconnaître cela, mais néanmoins des plus effrayants et des plus dangereux pour leur santé à toutes les deux. Elle crispa davantage ses doigts sur le tableau de bord, apeurée par cette conduite irresponsable. Maze prit un nouveau virage, Chloé allant se cogner contre la vitre côté passager sous l'effet cinétique imposé à la voiture et à son corps.

" Maze...", articula-t-elle d'une voix tendue. " Ralentis! J'aimerai vraiment arriver en un seul morceau au motel..."

Pour toute réponse, sa colocataire appuya sur la pédale d'accélération, Chloé étant calée fortement contre son siège par l'augmentation significative de vitesse du véhicule. Elle distinguait à peine le paysage nocturne offert par San Francisco à cette heure avancée de la nuit, celui-ci copieusement déformé par l'effet de vitesse subit ici. Comment Mazekeen faisait-elle pour maîtriser parfaitement la conduite de cette voiture à une vitesse pareille? Lucifer n'était clairement pas le seul à avoir une conduite irresponsable au volant...

" Et moi, j'aimerai arriver à temps! ", rétorqua son amie, agrippant le levier de vitesse d'un geste sec avant de prendre un nouveau virage, le cœur de l'inspectrice ratant à nouveau un battement sous cette manœuvre audacieuse.

Cette dernière ne renchérit pas. Maze avait raison, d'une certaine manière. Elles n'avaient clairement pas le temps de respecter scrupuleusement les codes de la route. De ce fait, elle mit de côté ses scrupules professionnels envers le règlement et la sécurité des piétons alentours pour davantage agripper toute surface de la voiture : geste des plus vital pour rester en vie jusqu'à destination. Elles parleraient du code de la route une autre fois.

Après plus de virages mortels que l'inspectrice pouvait décemment comptabiliser dans son actuel état de frayeur, Maze ralentit enfin. Un ralentissement qui eut tôt fait de ralentir également les battements intempestifs de son cœur. Elle ralentit jusqu'à stopper le véhicule devant le motel tant recherché, coupant le moteur. Chloé desserra enfin ses doigts sur le tableau de bord, fermant les yeux et inspirant fortement de l'air par le nez. Elle déglutit, expirant fortement par la bouche, avant d'empoigner d'une main légèrement tremblante la poignée côté passager.

Plus jamais.

Plus jamais elle ne les laisserait conduire. Maze et Lucifer étaient de véritables dangers publics au volant.

 _Plus jamais._

Elle en faisait le serment.

Elle ouvrit la portière, sortant d'une démarche tremblante et mal assurée du véhicule et refermant celle-ci d'un geste sec derrière elle. Elle redressa la tête, analysant du regard le motel devant elle. Le royaume de la crasse aurait été une dénomination...plus appropriée. Cet endroit était un véritable taudis. Et elle ne voyait que l'extérieur, l'intérieur des chambre devait sans aucun doute être dans un état des plus lamentables. Chloé scruta, interdite, la structure métallique jaunâtre et écaillée par endroits entourant l'escalier délabré menant aux chambres du premier étage. La peinture blanche des façades était davantage...grisâtre, en fait, la peinture étant recouverte de quelques graffitis des plus colorés et suggestifs.

Six mois.

Six mois à vivre...ici. Lucifer...ici. Comment était-ce possible? Pourquoi? Pourquoi s'imposer cela, lui qui était tellement...lui? Il avait les moyens. L'inspectrice n'y comprenait rien. Et peut-être n'y avait-il rien à comprendre...ou beaucoup trop. Plus elle détaillait la bâtisse délabrée, plus sa confusion était grandissante. Comment Lucifer avait-il pu vivre ici durant six longs mois? Pourquoi s'infligeait-il cela?

Elle cessa de fixer la structure du motel pour s'approcher de Maze, cette dernière nonchalamment appuyée contre l'avant de la voiture. Elle repéra - à gauche de l'escalier à la solidité des plus incertaine – une bâtisse isolée des autres. Plus petite. La réception, sans doute. Maze se redressa vivement, pressée de mettre la main sur son ancien patron et ami.

" Alors? Comment on procède? ", demanda-t-elle, trépignant d'impatience. " On défonce les portes une à une pour le trouver? "

Chloé eut une hésitation avant de répondre. Peut-être était-ce une tentative d'humour? Non...Bien sur que non. On parlait de Mazekeen. Bien sûr, qu'elle était sérieuse. L'inspectrice s'approcha davantage de son amie, s'arrêtant à ses côtés pour contempler une fois encore l'étage crasseux où se trouvaient les dites-portes à défoncer sommairement du pied. Elle pinça les lèvres, faisant mine de peser le pour et le contre avec sérieux, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté alors qu'elle ramenait ses bras croisés contre sa poitrine.

" Mmmhhh...Tentant! ", finit-elle par dire. " _**Ou**_...On pourrait interroger ce type. ", dit-elle avec désinvolture en désignant vaguement du doigt la bâtisse isolée à sa gauche.

Maze fixa du regard l'homme visible de là où elles se trouvaient, ce dernier affalé à moitié contre le comptoir d'un vert immonde en attendant de nouveaux clients. Elle ne dit rien quelques secondes avant d'hausser les épaules et d'extirper de l'arrière de sa veste en cuir un énorme couteau. La lame en elle-même devait sans doute faire quinze bons centimètres. Chloé sursauta brièvement à la vue de cette arme blanche impressionnante alors que sa colocataire amorçait un pas en direction de la réception. L'inspectrice lui agrippa le bras, s'exclamant :

" Qu'est-ce-que tu crois faire avec ça?! Et...Co...Comment tu...Où est-ce que tu cachais ce couteau?! ", demanda-t-elle, sincèrement intriguée en jetant un regard désabusé à l'arrière de la veste de son amie belliqueuse.

" Quoi?! ", s'énerva cette dernière. " Tu as dit qu'on devait l'interroger, non? "

Chloé pinça fortement les lèvres, fermant brièvement les yeux avant de se placer devant Maze, paumes en l'air vers celle-ci. Elle rouvrit les yeux, quémandant avec fermeté :

"Juste...Laisse-moi faire, tu veux? "

Maze la jaugea du regard avant d'hausser à nouveau des épaules, indifférente, et de ranger sa lame mortelle dans sa curieuse cachette dorsale. Chloé soupira doucement, rabaissant ses bras le long de ses flancs et adressant un hochement de tête entendu à son amie. Elle se dirigea vers l'entrée de la réception, poussant le battant de celle-ci, Mazekeen la suivant de près. Elle fixa avec dégoût le carrelage en damiers noir et blanc recouvert de crasses non identifiées, ses talons collant fortement à chaque pas entrepris en direction du comptoir. Elle avança vers celui-ci, tiquant à la vue d'une énorme souris dans le coin droit de la pièce, non loin du distributeur de confiseries. Elle détailla du regard l'homme – d'une quarantaine d'années - affalé derrière le comptoir et absorbé par sa lecture d'un magazine people. Chloé aperçut une petite sonnette en cuivre devant elle et tapota doucement dessus, espérant ainsi attirer l'attention du réceptionniste à l'état d'éveil faiblement quantifiable. Ce dernier ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, hormis pour tourner lentement une page de son magazine, se contentant de marmonner d'une voix grave et pâteuse :

" On est complet. "

Chloé doutait fortement de cet état de fait, doute partagé par sa colocataire qui marmonna quelques mots dans son dos : _"...miracle!"_. L'inspectrice se contenta, pour sa part, de tapoter avec insistance et sans interruption la petite sonnette jusqu'à ce que le réceptionniste daigne enfin lui accorder un minimum d'attention. Ce dernier releva finalement son visage vers elle, adoptant des traits déformés par le mécontentement et une lassitude tenace, ses longs cheveux noirs tombant platement autour de son visage bougon. Elle lui offrit son sourire le plus charmant tout en lui montrant son badge d'inspectrice.

" On n'est pas là pour une chambre. Vous connaissez cet homme? ", l'interrogea-t-elle tout en montrant une photo de Lucifer.

Il inspecta d'un regard morne la dite-photo avant d'hausser vaguement des épaules, appuyant sa joue contre sa main trapue.

" Franck?...'Fait six mois qu'il vit ici. J'ai pas à me plaindre de lui. Il paie comptant et rubis sur l'ongle chaque semaine! Si vous saviez le nombre de gens qui partent sans rien laisser...", déblatéra-t-il avec consternation.

Franck. Il avait changé de nom. Évidemment. C'était logique et intelligent de sa part. Le fait qu'il ait pris comme nom d'emprunt celui du père Franck était...inattendue et pourtant amplement compréhensible à ses yeux. Franck Lawrence...Le seul prêtre ayant un jour trouvé grâce aux yeux de son partenaire. Son défunt ami. Cet homme de foi qui l'avait respecté...écouté. Oui...elle comprenait parfaitement ce choix de patronyme.

" Vous pourriez me donner le numéro de sa chambre? ", quémanda instamment la jeune femme, son cœur tambourinant à nouveau avec vigueur au même rythme de l'espoir pulsant dans son esprit.

L'homme avachi se redressa quelque peu, grattant un instant l'arrière de son crâne avant de renseigner cette dernière :

" Vous le manquez de peu, ma p'tite dame! Il a rendu ses clés il y a quinze minutes à peine. "

L'espoir qu'elle sentait chauffer en elle fondit rapidement comme neige au soleil, les traits de Chloé s'affaissant en une mine de défaite. Elle serra entre ses doigts la photo de son partenaire, fixant ses traits figés sur cette banale image alors qu'une peine immense imprégnait chaque fibre de son corps.

" Cela dit...", rajouta le réceptionniste en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de l'inspectrice. " Sa voiture est toujours là. Il est peut-être encore dans le coin. "

Chloé redressa vivement la tête, pleine d'espoir, s'accoudant davantage vers l'homme avachi contre le comptoir et demandant vivement :

" Vous savez où il aurait pu aller? "

Maze s'approcha d'elle, la jeune femme sentant sa présence à ses côtés alors que le réceptionniste sembla réfléchir longuement aux possibles endroits où pourrait se trouver Lucifer.

"Mmhhhh...Je sais qu'il a parfois l'habitude d'aller dans des bars en plein milieu de la nuit. Il est du genre insomniaque...", marmonna-t-il au bout d'un temps.

Mazekeen laissa échapper un sifflement rageur avant de planter avec rage la pointe acérée de sa lame dans le comptoir vert, L'homme sursautant violemment et adressant un regard paniqué aux deux femmes.

" _ **Où?!**_ ", cracha son amie sur un ton menaçant, serrant fortement le manche de son arme.

Chloé se contenta de soupirer face à l'approche...directe de sa colocataire sans pour autant la réprimander. Même si les formes n'y étaient pas, Mazekeen savait obtenir rapidement un résultat. Et elle en avait également assez des digressions monotones de cet individu. Elle fixa son regard perçant sur ce dernier, guettant une réponse claire et précise de sa part.

Il balbutia, tremblant de peur :

" Il y a deux bars où il a l'habitude d'aller! Le premier est à deux pâtés de maisons dans cette direction! Le _**Old Oak**_...", déblatéra-t-il en indiquant la rue adjacente à celle-ci. " L'autre e...st au sud de la ville, pas loin du stade! Je s...sais rien d...de plus, je vous le jure! "

Maze retira d'un geste sec la lame de son couteau du bois craquelé et offrit un sourire prédateur au réceptionniste, ce dernier se tassant sur lui-même, apeuré. Elle se tourna ensuite vers l'inspectrice, les deux femmes échangeant un regard entendu avant que Chloé ne s'écarte du comptoir et ne déclare :

"Merci...de votre coopération. "

Elles sortirent de la bâtisse ensemble s'arrêtant non loin de la voiture, Maze rangeant prestement son arme dans sa veste alors que Chloé regardant en direction de la rue indiquée précédemment.

" On ferait mieux de se séparer.", proposa cette dernière en se tournant vers sa colocataire, refermant les pans de son imper alors qu'une fine pluie tombait du ciel nocturne. " Je vais aller voir au Old Oak et tu n'as qu'à aller jusqu'au stade...je te contacte si je le trouve."

Maze approuva d'un vif hochement de tête avant de prendre place dans la voiture, démarrant à toute vitesse dans la rue déserte et disparaissant rapidement de la vue de la jeune femme. Chloé s'éloigna à son tour du motel d'une démarche pressée, avide de le retrouver.

Enfin.

Elles avaient une chance.

Une seule chance.

* * *

Chloé écarta quelques mèches humides narguant sa vision de sa main avant de jauger du regard l'enseigne lumineuse au-dessus de la porte.

Old Oak.

C'était bien le bar indiqué par le réceptionniste. Elle resta devant la porte d'entrée, une douce musique filtrant malgré tout par-delà cette barrière, indécise. Anxieuse, avant toute chose. Elle frotta nerveusement sa main contre son imper rendu humide par la pluie insistante. Elle devait entrer. C'était ridicule de rester devant cette porte sans obtenir réponse à ses questions.

De quoi avait-elle peur?

Le revoir? C'était ce qu'elle espérait, non? Ce pourquoi elle était venu. Le trouver...lui parler. Était-ce cela la source du problème? Cette...discussion postposée bien trop longtemps? Cette succession de non-dits?

Chloé serra fortement de ses main le tissu de son imper, une colère sourde échauffant soudainement son corps. Pourquoi éprouvait-elle cette anxiété? Elle n'avait strictement rien à se reprocher! Rien du tout! Lui seul était fautif...Lui seul était responsable de ce désastre!

Elle inspira profondément, puisant dans cette rage latente avant d'ouvrir la porte et de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur. Elle dépassa le hall d'entrée pour arriver dans la pièce principale tenant lieu de bar. Un endroit accueillant...bon-enfant. Tout le contraire de ce qui plaisait à son partenaire. Un lieu de réunion authentique, assez semblable au bar où ses collègues avaient l'habitude de se retrouver en fin de journée. Ce même bar où Lucifer avait défendu promptement son honneur. Elle observa les nombreux clients rassemblés en ce lieu, la plupart assis aux tables et devant le bar même, des rires grivois et exclamations amicales fusant çà et là à mesure qu'elle avançait. L'air était étouffant, enrobé des diverses senteurs alcoolisées des nombreuses boissons proposées. Elle approcha du bar, se calant contre un coin en partie caché par un pilier en bois sculpté, scrutant intensément la pièce du regard.

Cherchant du regard Lucifer.

Et elle le vit. Une vision qui figea chaque centimètre...chaque cellule vivante...chaque méninge de son organisme.

Il était là.

Chloé agrippa fermement le coin du bar, ne pouvant quitter du regard cet homme qu'elle recherchait ardemment depuis une période bien trop longue. Toute rage...Tous ressentiments s'écartèrent rapidement en elle pour laisser place à une sincère consternation.

Que lui était-il arrivé?

Elle observa son ancien partenaire, affalé contre le pupitre d'un piano non loin de la sortie de secours, au centre de la pièce. Entouré de nombreux clients joviaux et pourtant...seul au monde. Entouré d'une bulle qu'aucune personne n'aurait put percer. Isolé du monde.

Seul.

Une ombre.

Chloé avait devant elle une ombre. Une esquisse de Lucifer. Cet homme jovial et exaspérant en toute circonstance n'existait pas dans cette pièce. Ici...Maintenant...Il était diamétralement différent. Il dégageait une énergie extrêmement sombre, une essence qui piquait douloureusement l'épiderme de la jeune femme, que cela soit réel ou non...elle le ressentait ainsi. Elle le détailla du regard, essayant par cette analyse de rationaliser l'état inquiétant de Lucifer...tout en sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'y arriverait pas. Elle observa de sa cachette son profil, ses traits qui lui avaient tant manqué. Ses traits qui hantaient ses nuits. Ses cheveux noirs indisciplinés sur son crâne. Sa barbe naissante contrastant avec sa peau d'une pâleur inquiétante. Ses cernes violacées caressant le bas de ses yeux sombres. Bien plus sombres que dans son souvenir. Ce visage si avenant dans sa mémoire, ce visage figé...ses traits communiquant une tension, une torture interne qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu soupçonner. Elle détailla également sa tenue...elle aussi à l'opposée de sa garde-robe traditionnelle. Plus de costume impeccable et hors de prix. Juste une chemise noire basique et chiffonnée, ses manches retroussées révélant ses avant-bras apposés contre le bois noir du piano. Un pantalon en jean bleu foncé...Tout cet accoutrement ne communiquait que la simplicité. Rien d'autre. Il caressa distraitement son verre toujours rempli posé sur le piano, perdu dans ses pensées. Perdu au milieu de ce brouhaha ambiant.

Perdu depuis bien trop longtemps.

Chloé ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle était entrée...remontée à bloc, avide d'en découdre avec lui, mais...Elle n'arrivait plus à déloger son regard de Lucifer. Elle resta là donc, fouillant frénétiquement dans sa poche tout en gardant un œil sur lui. Elle saisit son téléphone et envoya rapidement à message à Maze alors que de faibles notes de musique retentissaient dans la pièce bondée. L'inspectrice redressa la tête, intriguée. Elle vit Lucifer tapoter doucement quelques touches du clavier, son regard toujours vague. Hors du lieu. Hors du temps. On aurait dit qu'il tapotait machinalement...sans vraiment chercher à composer une réelle mélodie. Pourtant...les quelques notes éparses constituèrent finalement un son doux et pesant, aussi pesant que l'humeur de son partenaire, ce dernier cessant enfin de caresser la surface de son verre pour pianoter de ses deux mains.

Toujours seul avec lui-même. Insensible aux gens autour de lui. Insensible quant à leur appréciation.

Sa voix...rauque et faible retentit dans la salle. Faible et pourtant...emplissant la salle avec facilité.

 _ **I'm walking in this cloud**_

 _ **In this cloud, upon love**_

Chloé s'appuya contre le pilier, ne pouvant détacher son regard de lui, happée par sa voix...cette détresse vocale formulée en une musique désespérante et magnifique.

 _ **But still I feel this doubts**_

 _ **Feel this doubts, about us**_

Il pianotait avec grâce, malgré cette tristesse...cette détresse qu'elle pouvait ressentir en lui, autour de lui. Il jouait et chantait sans daigner relever la tête vers les autres personnes. Il jouait...uniquement pour lui. Uniquement pour elle.

 _ **I'm walking in this cloud**_

 _ **In this cloud, upon love**_

Il pianota avec plus de vigueur, les notes graves résonnant avec plus de force dans la salle toute en continuant à chanter également plus fortement :

 _ **This road can't be mine, can't be mine**_

 _ **Giving it up, ooooooh**_

 _ **Giving it up, giving it up**_

Une fois encore, des notes plus grave furent pianotées de ses doigts agiles avec perfection alors qu'il chantait d'une voix nettement plus forte, son regard toujours fixé sur le clavier du piano :

 _ **Stand down, drop these weapons now**_

 _ **We're walking in this lie, walking in this lie**_

 _ **You know I try, try to compromise**_

 _ **We're walking in this high, walking in this high**_

Il ne chantait pas. Lucifer lui parlait. Il _parlait_ à Chloé à travers cette musique, à travers ses paroles. Elle était frappée de plein fouet par chaque mots, chaque intonation...frappant précisément son être...son cœur. Il implorait. Quémandait son pardon. Il adoucit sa voix, murmurant du bout des lèvres :

 _ **We are pushed back and down**_

 _ **I'm out of my mind otherwise**_

 _ **We are pushed and fallen down**_

 _ **Into this ground and space**_

 _ **Giving it up, ooooh**_

 _ **Giving it up, giving it up**_

Non. Elle refusait. Catégoriquement. Elle n'abandonnerait pas. Jamais. Et lui non plus.

 _ **Stand down, drop these weapons now**_

 _ **We're walking in this lie, walking in this lie**_

 _ **You know I try, try to compromise**_

 _ **We're walking in this high, walking in this high**_

Il pianota avec rage, plus aucune parole ne sortant de sa bouche. Cela aurait été superflu. Ces notes puissantes...ces notes qui faisaient vibrer l'air alentours parlaient bien plus que de futiles paroles. Une dernière fois, Lucifer chanta le refrain :

 _ **Stand down, drop these weapons now**_

 _ **We're walking in this lie, walking in this lie**_

 _ **You know I try, try to compromise**_

 _ **We're walking in this high, walking in this high**_

 _ **In this high, walking in this high**_

Le silence reçut les dernières paroles murmurées du bout des lèvres, son partenaire pianotant avec une extrême douceur la partie finale de cette partition. Il rabaissa sa main contre sa cuisse, perdu dans ses pensées alors que de nombreuses exclamations enthousiastes ou félicitations fusaient de part et d'autre de la salle. Lucifer n'y prêta pas attention, se redressant enfin et se dirigeant d'un pas lent vers la sortie de secours tandis que les clients retournaient à leurs conversations. Chloé s'éloigna du comptoir et se fraya un passage dans la foule amassée autour d'elle, s'excusant fréquemment à chaque bousculade un peu trop insistante de sa part. Elle atteignit enfin la porte, agrippant prestement la poignée sans pour autant avancer davantage.

C'était maintenant.

Leur moment.

Leur retrouvailles.

Était-elle prête? L'était-il?

Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de le savoir.

Lentement, l'inspectrice ouvrit la porte, ne laissant que quelques centimètres d'ouverture la séparer de son partenaire. Elle sortit sans un bruit, le souffle glacial du vent nocturne titillant sa nuque humide. Elle referma doucement la porte derrière elle et observa Lucifer déambuler dans le cul-de-sac désert. Il ne s'était pas encore rendu compte de sa présence, lui faisant dos et s'efforçant d'allumer une cigarette malgré la pluie incessante. Chloé déglutit et s'avança de quelques pas, s'arrêtant non loin d'une benne à ordures, celle-ci plongée dans l'obscurité. Le cul-de-sac était en lui-même très faiblement éclairé, la luminosité artificielle offerte par les lampadaires tressautant régulièrement.

Elle resta là, indécise - une fois encore - sur la façon de l'aborder après tout ce temps.

Elle l'aperçut se raidir dans la semie-obscurité, redressant vivement la tête devant lui tout en tirant une longue bouffée sur sa cigarette. Chloé recula instinctivement de quelques pas derrière la benne à ordures, perplexe. Lucifer continuait à fixer un point devant lui, immobile, chaque muscle tendu de méfiance.

" Je sais que vous êtes là...", déclara-t-il de sa voix grave. " Je ne suis pas d'humeur pour les parties de cache-cache, ce soir...Montrez-vous! "

L'inspectrice resta immobile, de plus en plus perplexe. Il l'avait entendue? Pourquoi regardait-il devant lui et non vers elle, en ce cas? Elle amorça un geste pour se dégager de sa cachette sommaire et ridicule lorsqu'elle entendit un rire guttural envahir la ruelle sombre.

Un rire féminin.

Doux et...

Inhumain.

* * *

 ** _A suivre..._**

* * *

 _Voilà..._

 _Alors :_

 _La chanson = **Cloud** de Elias ET vidéo conseillée que j'adore et qui, une fois encore, m'a énormément inspirée : **Lucifer X you know I try** de joeyclauk ! _

_j'espère que ce chapitre vous convient :)_

 _Bis et à bientôt sur les autres fics (je ne sais pas encore laquelle j'attaque pour la semaine qui vient)_


	5. Quelle heureuse coïncidence

Bonsoir tout le monde!

Le nouvel épisode de Lucifer m'a bien motivé! Voici un nouveau chapitre!

J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant que la délectable suite de la série ;)

Une très bonne lecture!

* * *

 **QUELLE HEUREUSE COÏNCIDENCE**

* * *

Il crut d'abord à un banal inconfort physique.

Qu'aurait-ce pu être d'autre?

Après tout, Lucifer était là...dehors, s'abritant sommairement sous la structure métallique de l'escalier de secours de cette pluie torrentielle. Protégeant également sa précieuse cigarette des intempéries. Un vent frais accompagnait ces précipitations incongrues...le parfait coupable pour cette étrange sensation frigorifique qui remontait sournoisement le long de sa colonne vertébrale, non?

Ceci pouvait expliquer cela. Tout comme sa profonde fatigue physique. Cet épuisement tenace qui ne le quittait plus depuis d'interminables semaines. Depuis son départ. Depuis...

Lucifer ne manquait pas de coupables à pointer du doigt pour cette sensation physique étrange.

Et pourtant...

Aucune n'était suffisamment plausible à ses yeux.

Quelque chose clochait. Et pas qu'un peu.

Mais...quoi exactement?

Il caressa distraitement du pouce la surface lisse de sa cigarette. Lentement, il porta celle-ci à ses lèvres, appréciant déjà le goût âcre du tabac humide le long de son palais avant de fouiller l'intérieur de sa poche de pantalon. Pour tout individu extérieur, Lucifer aurait tout simplement eu l'allure d'un type banal sous la pluie fumant tout aussi simplement une cigarette. C'était son envie initiale, effectivement. Essayer de détendre son esprit, son corps par cette habitude tenace. Une envie...Un geste cachant désormais l'investigation profonde et complexe qui l'habitait en cette heure. Il sortit son briquet de sa poche, son visage toujours baissé en direction du sol rendu humide par la pluie nocturne, en apparence tranquille.

La réalité était tout autre.

Lucifer se concentra sur chaque sensation, chaque bruit...chaque mouvement suspect autour de lui. Il écouta la pluie glaciale couler doucement le long de la structure de l'escalier et finir sa course en une rigole liquide bien plus dense et sonore que sa forme initiale tout autour de lui. Le souffle subtil du vent contre sa peau. Les faibles échos vocaux résonnant à l'intérieur du bar. Il analysa méticuleusement ce qui l'entourait...ce qu'il ressentait...ce qu'il pressentait.

Une présence.

Pas n'importe quelle présence.

Lucifer actionna le briquet, allumant sa cigarette avec une décontraction parfaitement feinte. Il observa du coin de l'œil la lumière criarde du lampadaire à sa droite vaciller brièvement, une nuisance sonore d'origine électrique toute aussi brève accompagnant ce curieux dysfonctionnement.

Quoique...Pas si curieux que cela.

Il inspira profondément une bouffée avant d'expirer lentement la fumée par ses lèvres entrouvertes, fermant un instant les yeux. Un instant important. Une fois encore, pour tout humain crédule, Lucifer aurait tout simplement donné l'impression de relâcher la pression...fermer les yeux pour...décompresser ou autre.

Une fois encore...c'était tout le contraire.

Cet instant...si bref pour n'importe qui d'autre...était bien plus long pour lui. Un instant suspendu de notion... _temporelle_. Un instant presque infini, ne répondant qu'à lui. Uniquement lui. Lucifer plongea en lui...se perdant dans cette sensation physique dérangeante. Cette impression sur sa peau. Cette froideur inquiétante. Perturbante. Cette aiguille glacée profondément plantée entre ses omoplates.

Cette sensation...

Une sensation qui ne lui était pas inconnue et qui pourtant...paraissait sensiblement différente à tous ce qu'il avait pu rencontrer.

Cette...pulsation...insidieuse...puissante...faisant vibrer l'intérieur de son corps.

Cette pulsation...

Devant lui.

Lucifer rouvrit les yeux, toute comédie s'estompant instantanément pour laisser place à une tension corporelle pesante. Il se raidit, redressant la tête et scrutant l'espace devant lui. Une zone assombrie. Anodine.

Non.

Une obscurité menaçante. Dangereuse.

Même pour lui.

Il prit entre ses doigts sa cigarette avant d'expirer une nouvelle bouffée, ne quittant pas du regard cette zone du cul-de-sac dépourvue de lumière.

" Je sais que vous êtes là...", dit-il d'un ton las. " Je ne suis pas d'humeur pour les parties de cache-cache, ce soir...Montrez-vous! "

Seul le contact répétitif de la pluie sur le sol suivit sa demande. L'espace d'une seconde. Une infime seconde avant qu'un rire cristallin aux intonations glaciales n'emplisse la ruelle. Un rire familier et...terrifiant.

Lucifer était... _terrifié_.

Il connaissait cette voix...Ce rire...Un rire qu'il n'avait plus entendu depuis...une éternité. Et c'était à peine exagéré! Comment...Comment était-ce possible? Il vit...ressentit par tous ses pores...les murs devant lui, l'air alentours réagir à cette présence...Un écho de puissance...Une onde silencieuse perturbant ces structures solides et impalpables, perturbant le Diable lui-même. Anciennement Diable...L'onde se répercuta dans son corps, caressant ses pieds pour ensuite naviguer le long de ses membres tendus. La lumière électrique pourvue par le lampadaire vacilla une nouvelle fois, un vrombissement tout aussi électrique et particulièrement désagréable se joignant à ce rire menaçant. L'obscurité devant lui fut traversée d'un...mouvement. Presque indétectable à l'œil nu. Pour un être humain. Pas pour lui. La zone d'ombre mua...se transforma, cachant en son sein...quelqu'un. Une exclamation ravie surgit des ténèbres, rapidement suivie par quelques applaudissements espacés de quelques secondes.

" Mais que voilà un garçon futé! ", s'extasia une voix désincarnée et étrangement envoûtante.

Lucifer porta sa cigarette à ses lèvres, feignant une fois encore la décontraction alors que son invitée surprise – et hautement indésirable - se révélait à lui. Pas un être humain. Ni un démon...ou un ange emmerdeur rattaché à sa famille manipulatrice. Quoique la famille était plus que représentée ici. Dans toute sa...splendeur apocalyptique.

Un visage...un corps...s'extirpèrent de l'obscurité. Un visage qu'il ne pensait pas revoir. Qu'il n'aurait jamais souhaité revoir. Une fois encore, ce qu'il désirait n'était jamais respecté par sa famille. Le comble de l'ironie pour le Seigneur des Enfers...Cette nuit était un véritable cauchemar. Il détailla du regard ce visage fin au menton pointu, ce nez droit et cette peau grisâtre...Ces yeux en amandes...Ces iris rouges perçantes. Ce corps fin arborant une robe lilas enserrant sa poitrine avec grâce. Ce corps...qui n'en était pas réellement un. Pouvait-on parler de corps lorsqu'il n'existait qu'une enveloppe... _malléable_? Un corps, certes...mais dépourvu de chair et de sang. Ce corps dépourvu de jambes à proprement parlé. Plutôt...une esquisse, une empreinte dans l'air. Un corps...une personne sur qui il n'avait aucune prise...

Littéralement parlant.

Lucifer poussa un long soupir – feignant la lassitude alors que son cœur tambourinait férocement dans sa poitrine, répondant instinctivement à cette peur sourde provoquée par cette inopportune nouvelle venue.

" Quel réel déplaisir de te voir... _Éris_! ", s'exclama-t-il, acerbe.

Éris rejeta ses longs cheveux noirs – ceux-ci flottant étrangement au gré des mouvements de son corps impalpable – en arrière avant de lui offrit un large sourire.

" Allons, Allons Lucifer! Pas de chichi entre nous, tu veux? Appelles-moi _Tantine_! ", proposa cette dernière sur un ton jovial.

* * *

Lucifer laissa échapper une exclamation narquoise à la suite de la demande familière de la déesse. Une déesse supposée être enfermée à jamais dans les Tréfonds des Enfers. Une atrocité vivante et parlante – ce qui augmentait grandement la répulsion de Lucifer à son égard, une horreur muette étant toujours plus supportable que l'inverse – se dressant devant lui.

Pourquoi? _Comment?!_

Il aurait bien aimé le savoir!

Lucifer se rappelait parfaitement de son emprisonnement. Son bannissement au Tartare...Le lieu le plus reculé...le plus inviolable des Souterrains. Même lui- armé de toute sa puissance démoniaque - n'aurait pu la libérer de cette prison. Le reste des Enfers ressemblaient à un jardin d'enfants comparé au Tartare...Même son _**S**_ alopard de _**P**_ aternel avait évité cette option pour son adorable mère manipulatrice.

Que faisait-elle ici? Sur Terre? Ici, devant lui? Que voulait-elle?

" Je passe mon tour, merci...", dit-il en amenant une nouvelle fois sa cigarette à hauteur de ses lèvres.

Éris pencha doucement la tête sur le côté, des filaments vaporeux aux diverses nuances lilas tourbillonnant doucement tout autour d'elle et caressant les chaussures de Lucifer alors qu'elle affichait une mine boudeuse. Elle croisa les bras contre sa poitrine, un geste accompagné d'un nouveau frémissement vaporeux autour d'elle.

" Quel ronchon tu es, Lucifer!", fit-elle mine de s'offusquer en secouant doucement la tête. " Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant d'être heureux de me voir! "

" Je suis avant tout _surpris_! ", rectifia ce dernier, épiant chaque geste _vaporeux_ de la déesse, sur ses gardes. " Tu ne devrais pas être...enfermée quelque part? Tu sais...Le Tartare? Je ne devrais même pas être étonné de ta venue ici...", se lamenta-t-il. " La Terre semble être le point de chute en vogue de tous les êtres surnaturels depuis quelques temps! D'abords mon frère, ensuite ta sœur pour finir avec la déesse de la discorde en personne! Je suis venu ici pour prendre quelques vacances, mais j'aurai finalement mieux fait de rester en Enfers..."

Effectivement...S'il était resté dans les Tréfonds...Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Tout ce...merdier dans sa vie.

Chloé. La mort d'Uriel...

Rester en Enfers lui aurait évité bien des désagréments...à commencer par celui-ci.

Le dit-problème haussa vaguement des épaules, ses cheveux noirs parfaits caressant ses épaules grisâtres dénudées. Elle s'estompa brièvement en un amas de fumées imprécis avant de se rematérialiser non loin du lampadaire à la droite de Lucifer, caressant du bout des doigts la structure métallique avec une certaine fascination dans le regard.

" Eh bien...", commença-t-elle en se tournant vers lui. " Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir de prendre l'air après une si longue captivité...Ce monde est vraiment fascinant! Si...chaotique! ", s'extasia-t-elle.

" Sans doute, oui...", déclara Lucifer du bout des lèvres, plissant les yeux de méfiance. " Tu fais bien de parler de ta captivité, Éris! J'aurai quelques questions à ce propos...du genre...Comment se fait-il que tu sois _**ici**_? "

Éris lui offrit un sourire en coin avant de disparaître à nouveau dans un nuée vaporeuse. Lucifer se raidit, sur les nerfs, fixant l'espace tout autour de lui avant de sentir une douce pression contre son épaule gauche. Il tourna légèrement la tête de ce côté, déglutissant difficilement alors que ses yeux noirs rencontraient les iris pourpres de sa tante. Cette dernière caressa de sa paume l'épaule de son neveu, ses cheveux noirs titillant l'arête de sa mâchoire tandis qu'elle approchait ses lèvres de son oreille, murmurant d'une voix langoureuse:

" Allons, Luci...Avec ton expérience reconnue en ce qui concerne la gente féminine...Ne sais-tu pas que toute femme a ses petits secrets? "

Lucifer se dégagea promptement de son étreinte d'un mouvement brusque d'épaules, Éris disparaissant une nouvelle fois avait de se matérialiser devant lui, assise sur quelques caisses en bois humides, riant au éclats en réponse à son geste vivace et empli d'animosité à son égard. Elle ramena quelques mèches noires mouvantes derrière son oreille, contenant tant bien que mal son rire cristallin.

" Ooouuh...Mais c'est qu'il a des griffes, le chaton! ", le nargua-t-elle.

Il lui adressa un regard haineux avant de jeter sa cigarette sur le sol humide, l'écrasant sous son talon tout en rétorquant d'un ton sec:

" Tu n'es pas une femme, Éris. Tu es une déesse accro au chaos et à la destruction...Une déesse qui n'a strictement rien à faire ici. D'autant plus si le but est de m'emmerder comme le reste de ma famille! Pourquoi ne vas-tu donc pas embêter cette bande de dégénérés pendant que je continue ma vie de mon côté, hein? "

La déesse le jaugea un instant du regard, silencieuse pour le plus grand bonheur de Lucifer. Elle se matérialisa à nouveau devant lui, scrutant intensément son visage avec une lueur étrange dans le regard. Lucifer enfouit ses mains dans ses poches, agacé par toute cette situation.

" C'est donc vrai...", murmura-t-elle, ravie pour une quelconque raison inconnue de Lucifer.

Ce dernier arqua un sourcil, perplexe. De quoi parlait-elle? L'air alentours subit une imperceptible fluctuation de matière, une fluctuation qui tendit davantage Lucifer alors que sa tante se détournait de lui, se mouvant à quelques mètres devant lui tout en déclarant :

" J'avais entendu dire que ma chère sœur était ici...sur Terre. Et que vous n'étiez plus en bons termes...Quel heureux hasard! Exactement ce qu'il me fallait! "

" Tiens donc!", s'exclama Lucifer, intrigué. " Et en quoi tout cela te concerne? "

" En quoi cela _**nous**_ concerne, Lucifer! " , le corrigea-t-elle en caressant de sa main la base de sa nuque, ses cheveux noirs ondulant de façon écœurante tout autour d'elle. " Je peux t'aider à obtenir ta revanche...Notre revanche! "

Il la dévisagea, interdit, esquisser un sourire aguicheur à son égard. Comment ça... _leur_ revanche? Qu'avait-elle donc en tête?

" Que veux-tu dire par là, Éris? ", lui demanda-t-il.

Cette dernière sourit de plus belle, pressentant la question de Lucifer comme un semblant d'appréciation. Elle esquissa un geste de la main pour désigner l'entièreté de son corps, la déesse paraissant soudainement navrée et irritée de quelque chose.

" Comme tu peux le voir, je n'ai pas encore retrouvé...ma puissance d'antan." , exposa-t-elle d'une voix plaintive en jetant un coup d'œil agacé aux nuées vaporeuses à ses pieds...à ces semblants de pieds, plutôt.

" Oh, non non non! Heureusement que tu me le dis! Je pensais que cette fumée dérangeante tout autour de toi était due aux intempéries! ", répliqua-t-il avec sérieux.

La déesse fit un vif mouvement de la main, agacée par ses provocations, poursuivant avec davantage d'enthousiasme cette fois-ci:

" J'ai quelques compte à régler avec ma sœur et le reste de ta famille...et toi aussi, de toute évidence! Nous pourrions...nous entraider, qu'en penses-tu? Est-ce que...le Diable serait pourtant pour une petite punition familiale? ", termina-t-elle en caressant de ses doigts le torse de Lucifer, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

Des comptes à régler.

Les punir...

Eux.

Elle...et... _ **L**_ _ui_...

Obtenir justice pour lui-même...Enfin?

Non.

Non...

Tout cela était ridicule. Il n'obtiendrait jamais justice aux côtés d'Éris. Elle qui ne jurait que par chaos et destruction... La justice ne serait pas incluse dans le lot.

Elle était comme tous les autres.

Comme le reste de ces immondes salopards qui avaient si habilement détruit son existence.

Elle ne cherchait qu'à l'utiliser.

Comme un pion.

Lucifer Morningstar...L'éternel pion dans les machinations familiales...

Il en avait assez de tout cela.

Lucifer sentit la fureur bouillir dans ses veines, irradier son corps...enflammer ses yeux si sombres en une fournaise flamboyante. Quelque soit le degré de crainte que cette femme pouvait bien lui inspirer, ce n'était rien comparé à la rage longuement emmagasinée envers sa famille. Envers cette constante manipulation à son égard.

Avait-il l'air à ce point crédule?

 _Réellement?_

Lucifer agrippa avec force le poignet de la déesse, cette dernière écarquillant les sourcils de stupeur, et la repoussa sèchement avant de faire mine de retourner vers la porte du bar.

" Merci, mais non merci...", se contenta-t-il de répondre en faisant quelques pas lents vers la sortie de secours sous l'escalier métallique.

Il se fichait de tout cela. Qu'elle se venge. Qu'elle détruise son _**P**_ ère...sa mère...toute sa famille. Il ne se sentait plus du tout concerné par tout çà. Toutes ces fourberies et plans machiavéliques pour contrer les plans du _**V**_ ieux...se venger...quelque soit le nom donné pour justifier les envies illusoires de tous ces abrutis.

Il ne voulait plus être mêlé à tout cela.

Plus jamais.

Il entendit Éris pousser un long soupir dans son dos.

" Quel dommage...J'aurai vraiment voulu éviter cette situation...", se plaignit-elle.

Lucifer se tourna vers elle, intrigué. Éviter quoi? Sa question...cette question qu'il s'apprêtait à formuler mourut sur ses lèvres. Il scruta le fond du cul-de-sac, dépourvu de toute présence rebutante familiale. La déesse n'était plus là.

Une absence de présence vaporeuse qui n'augurait rien de bon.

Lucifer se retourna vers la porte, se figeant de stupeur à la vue de sa tante devant lui, cette dernière lui offrant un sourire mauvais avant de toucher du bout du doigt son torse. Un toucher simple et pourtant...Sans comprendre comment, Lucifer atterrit sans ménagement contre le mur à quelques mètres de sa position initiale. Un cri lui échappa lorsque l'arrière de son crâne rencontra sans douceur la surface plus que solide du mur, une douleur sourde explosant au niveau de sa nuque.

Lucifer glissa le long du mur, retombant à plat ventre sur le sol humide devant lui. Son corps entier était tétanisé par ce coup...ce simple toucher. Une tétanie musculaire qui n'empêchait pas on esprit de fonctionner à vive allure.

Comment...Comment pouvait-elle rivaliser avec lui? Prendre aussi facilement le dessus...le surprendre? Était-ce de sa faute à lui? À cause de son...relâchement? De cet égarement qui l'habitait depuis six mois?

Peut-être.

Qui s'en souciait?

Tout tournait autour de lui, mais il entendit distinctement le rire cristallin et ô combien irritant de sa chère tante à ses côtés. En l'espace d'une seconde et sans qu'il ne comprenne – une fois encore- comment, Lucifer se retrouva plaqué contre le mur, la main fine et gracile de la déesse enserrant avec force sa gorge, telles des serres glaciales et indestructibles. Il tenta de desserrer cette tenaille suffocante autour de sa trachée, sa bouche s'ouvrant lamentablement en quête d'air. Éris l'observa se débattre sans résultat probant, un sourire satisfait s'élargissant de seconde en seconde devant son impuissance. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, une moue déçue remplaçant rapidement son sourire goguenard.

" Pourquoi faut-il toujours compliquer les choses? Cela aurait été beaucoup plus simple si tu m'avais aidé de ton plein gré...Enfin! Tant pis...Il faut savoir se contenter de ce que l'on a! "

Sur ces mots, la déesse accentua son étreinte mortelle autour de la gorge de Lucifer, celui-ci ne parvenant plus qu'à produire un faible sifflement plaintif. Ses yeux se révulsèrent dans leurs orbites à mesure que l'air venait à manquer dans ses poumons douloureux. Il crut sentir la paume d'Éris contre son flanc...mais cela pouvait tout aussi bien être le fruit de son imagination. Ou une hallucination sensorielle due au manque significatif d'oxygène.

C'était vraiment...ridicule.

Même maintenant...même en ayant tout quitté...en ayant quitté la personne la plus importante...la seule qui ait vraiment comptée pour lui...

Même après cela...Après tous ses sacrifices...Il se retrouvait encore à payer pour les autres.

Il se retrouvait dépouillé de ses choix.

Encore et toujours.

 _Lucifer refuse d'aider pour une vendetta? Que cela ne tienne...Étranglons-le dans un cul-de-sac sordide pour nous débarrasser de lui!_

Brillante idée, effectivement.

Une explosion sonore familière vint subitement perturber ce calme assassinat.

Lucifer sentit la poigne d'Éris faiblir autour de sa gorge, jusqu'à complètement disparaître. Il retomba sur le sol, un râle rauque lui échappant alors qu'il tentait d'inspirer une infime quantité d'air vitale à sa survie. Il demeura un moment allongé sur le sol, haletant et désorienté, à se demander ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Quelle était donc cette détonation? Il connaissait ce bruit...il en était persuadé. Un nouvelle détonation retentit non loin de lui, Lucifer se tournant dans cette direction. Il écarquilla les yeux, perdu.

Non...Impossible.

Il devait...halluciner.

Que...Que faisait-elle ici?!

Il fixa de son regard perdu Chloé tirer son chargeur entier sur Éris, toujours aussi vaporeuse et moqueuse non loin de lui, narguant l'inspectrice par son manque évident de blessure par balles quelque soit le nombre de salves tirées à son encontre.

Chloé était là... _là_ , près de lui.

Comment...Pourquoi?

Pourquoi ne s'enfuyait-elle pas?

Elle devait partir...

Lucifer émit un grognement indistinct et atrocement faible tout en essayant de prendre appui sur ses avant-bras dans le but de se redresser. Peine perdue. La balancement insistant qui vrillait ses tempes s'intensifia dangereusement, faisant vaciller sa vision presque immédiatement alors que ses mains glissèrent contre le surface humide offerte par le sol sous lui. Il retomba sur celui-ci, le souffle court. Depuis quand était-il aussi faible? Même en présence de Chloé, il n'avait jamais expérimenté cet état de fatigue. C'était incompréhensible et inopportun. Il voulait se lever...protéger Chloé...détruire Éris...Mais...Il était tout bonnement impuissant, étendu sur le sol froid...sa tempe douloureuse – comme tout le reste de son corps - goûtant cette flaque glacée sous lui. Son cœur manqua un battement à l'entente du cri étranglé de Chloé. Un cri rapidement suivit par le rire cristallin de la déesse.

Un cri qui le mit dans une fureur noire.

Une fureur suffisante pour prendre le dessus sur cette faiblesse physique étrange. Lucifer ouvrit les yeux, s'appuyant une fois encore sur ses avant-bras pour s'écarter du sol. Un souffle glacé vint caresser l'arrière de sa nuque alors qu'il entendit Éris murmurer contre son oreille:

" Merci beaucoup pour ton aide, Lucifer...À très bientôt, mon grand! "

Avant que Lucifer n'ait pu esquisser un seul mouvement, la présence oppressante de sa tante à ses côtés disparut complètement. Lucifer inspira bruyamment par la bouche, s'étonnant d'avoir retenu son souffle aussi longtemps. Il grogna, portant une main à l'arrière de sa nuque raidie par la douleur. Il ramena sa main devant sa vision obstinément trouble, scrutant la teinte rouge imprégnant l'épiderme de sa paume d'un œil vague. Il tourna précautionneusement la tête en direction de l'escalier, cherchant des yeux Chloé...et toute trace menaçante d'Éris. Cette dernière n'était visiblement plus dans les parages.

Une bonne chose.

L'unique et seule bonne chose.

Le cœur de Lucifer rata un nouveau battement à la vue de l'inspectrice inerte sur le sol, non loin de la porte.

" I...Inspectrice! ", s'exclama-t-il, inquiet.

Il se redressa sur ses jambes, titubant jusqu'à elle pour s'agenouiller rapidement à sa hauteur. Il prit son visage dans ses mains, caressant l'intérieur de son cou à la recherche d'un signe de vie. Il laissa échapper un long soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il sentit une vive pulsation contre ses doigts tremblants. Il détailla le visage de Chloé, se perdant dans cette contemplation indispensable.

Ce visage qui hantait ses nuits. Ce visage...qu'il ne pensait plus jamais revoir.

Comment l'avait-elle retrouvé?

Pourquoi était-elle venue ici?

La porte s'ouvrit violemment, extirpant Lucifer de ces questions insistantes, ce dernier entourant l'inspectrice de ses bras en une étreinte protectrice. Il fixa d'un air perplexe Mazikeen s'avancer vers lui, celle-ci levant les bras en l'air tout en affichant une mine sincèrement consternée.

" C'est quoi ce bordel?! ", s'exclama-t-elle avec force.

Lucifer ne répondit rien. Il devait bien avouer qu'il se posait exactement la même question.

Quelle heureuse coïncidence.

* * *

 ** _À suivre..._**

* * *

 _Alors..._

 _Il s'agit ici d'Éris : déesse de la discorde (comme vous l'avez compris), dont le caractère et l'apparence physique sont grandement tirée du dessin animé "Sinbad - La légende des Sept Mers". C'est une de mes méchantes préférées dans tous les dessins animés que j'ai pu voir sur toute ma vie (avec Izma pas loin XD). Je vous conseille de le visionner de votre côté ( on est jamais trop grand pour les dessins animés et celui-ci est très bien!). La musique est aussi magnifique._

 _\- Let the game begin_

 _\- Eris steals the book_

 _\- Sirens_

 _\- Rescue_

 _sont les meilleures! Je vous les conseilles._

 _Laissez un petit review comme d'hab pour exprimer votre ressenti, vos prédictions et ainsi de suite!_

 _Et à la prochaine!_


End file.
